secret affair
by faberritana 4eva
Summary: rachel stumbles across quinns biggest and darkest secret, she agrees to keep it a secret as long as she gets something in return. warning g!peen.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys i got idea whilst reading a fic some where can't remember where though, let me know if i should continue it or lust leave it be coz i am not to sure its my first time wring a gpeen pic so go easy on me. read and review. enjoy.**

The Rachel berry the whole of McKinley knew was not the Rachel that one Quinn Fabray knew, she was dominant, always had to be in control and would torture her if said control wasn't given. A year and a half ago Rachel berry discovered Quinn's biggest and darkest secret and had agreed to keep it as long as Rachel got something in return.

It was Tuesday and Quinn and the resident glee club diva both had free period, which meant only one thing, a secret rendezvous in the janitor's closet on the second floor where there was no classes nearby so no one would know of their appointment.

Quinn was inside the closet waiting for the diva to join her if she wanted, you see Rachel would expect Quinn to be in the closet during their free classes together but at time wouldn't show up, just to remind Quinn that she was in charge, leaving a very aroused and unattended Quinn. When the door flung open and then slammed shut just as quickly, her lips were then attacked by the divas, hands soon began to roam, they then pulled back for some air but Rachel's hands didn't stop working.

She roughly pulled down the cheerio's skirt and spanks the blonde was wearing leaving her in her tight bulging under ware, she then pulled down the restriction and they sprang to life Quinn's secret in full force.

"Ah good your ready." She said as Quinn began unzipping her skirt and pulling down said item to reveal a wet and shaven pussy ready to be pounded.

Rachel roughly grabbed Quinn's secret appendage in her hand and began pistoning it with whilst her lips were attached to the blondes neck roughly nipping and tucking at any skin she could get her teeth into.

She then let go of the appendage and thrusted it into her wet and waiting pussy. A groan was declared from the blonde's lips and two sets of hips began thrusting in to each other.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's the spot." Rachel grunted as Quinn hit her g-spot.

"OH GOD." Quinn grumbled at the husky tone of Rachel's voice.

"Right there baby right there." She said as Quinn gripped her hips and rotating her cock in Rachel's tight pussy.

"Harder, faster." Rachel gasped and Quinn tightened her grip on the divas hips and began plunging in to her harder and faster while still rotating her hips to hit all of the divas walls.

"Oh god, I am coming don't stop." She gasped and gripped the back of Quinn's head and pulled her into a heated kiss whilst pounding her pussy against Quinn's cock.

"YES YES ." She breathed out as she came undone but Quinn kept pounding and a few seconds later also came undone. They got dressed in silence.

"Not a word." She said harshly as she walked out of the closet and to begin her next class, leaving Quinn to finish up her touches so one would know what she had been doing, as she got herself ready for her AP chem. Class she thought about the day that changed everything for her the day Rachel Berry had walked in on her.

The day started out as any day really, cheerio practice was over and Quinn was running extra laps waiting for everyone to leave the locker room so she could have her shower, as usual she had everything timed out, the other cheerio's were all out of the locker room fifteen minutes after practice was over. She looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone lurking around the locker room, once she was sure that everyone had gone she stripped of her clothing and stepped into the hot shower.

Rachel had just been slushed by half of the football team and would be able to clean herself off in the bathroom, but then she saw the cheerio's leaving their locker room and took this as sign and ran into the room, she got undressed as quickly as possible not wanting to get caught and thrown out with no clothes on. She walked into the showers and gasped at what her eyes had just spotted.

"Rachel I can explain..." Quinn said as she turned around when she heard the diva gasp.

"Is that real?" she asked pointing at Quinn's appendage feeling herself get slightly aroused.

"Yes" Quinn said covering up her extra body part with her hands. Rachel moved closer to the blonde and placed her hand on top of Quinn's.

"Can I see it?" she asked as she licked her lips, never feeling this much arousal when she had seen Finn's, truth be told Rachel and Finn had recently become intimate and the boy wasn't that big to begin with and had a huge tendency to come quickly no matter how hard her tried he could never fulfil Rachel's needs no matter what her did, they had tried fingering her and the boy had even gone down on her but to no luck Rachel was left undone and it was a big problem for the diva as she had to take of herself.

Quinn removed her hands to show her shame to the girl. Rachel reached out to touch it but stopped an inch away and looked at the girl for permission to which Quinn nodded and Rachel lightly grasped the extra part of the blondes and began rubbing it up and down until it became fully erect and then let go of it and stared at the size of it when it was at full length pointing right at her, begging to be touched again.

Rachel looked at Quinn again as she held the eight inch cock at her opening waiting for Quinn's approval, Quinn nodded frantically at the girl not caring about anything because her cock was begging to come un done and Rachel was willing to help with the situation.

Rachel pushed her waiting sex into Quinn's cock moaning at the feeling of being so full she then began thrusting along with Quinn until both girls came undone, Quinn pulled out of the diva and looked down at her now lifeless cock. Rachel moved to another shower head and turned it on and began cleaning herself off.

Once girls had finished with their shower s Quinn handed Rachel her spare towel and wrapped herself around in one to they were changing into their clothes for the day when Quinn spoke and asked.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" she was afraid the diva would out her secret and she would be the biggest freak in Lima if not the whole of Ohio.

"No but I do have some conditions though. "She said back putting on her favourite kitty sweater and Quinn looked at her suspiciously.

"One, we get to do what we did in there whenever I say." She said and Quinn nodded.

"Two, you never mention this to anyone ever, this stays between us and I never want Finn or anyone to know about it." She said a little harshly.

"Three I am in control you do as I say whenever I say, and I won't tell anyone about you little or should I say big friend, understand?" she hissed out and Quinn began nodding to show her understanding of Rachel rules.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wonderful response I got from this story and here's chapter two let me know if it lives up to your expectations. Read and review. Enjoy.**

Friday morning and the cheerio's were all filing out of the locker room, all the cheerio's had left except one pacific blonde, Rachel looked around the hall ways to make sure no one was watching, all clear she barged into the locker room and instantly smiled when she heard footsteps indicating the arrival of the person she looking for, she then saw the girl and hid wanting to see what Quinn would do when she thought she was on her own.

Quinn had just finished her laps and jogged into the locker room and surveyed the room and happy that she was on her own, she began to unzip her skirt and pulled it down then her spanks followed by her tight boxers, she was about to pull off her to top but then two hands covered her eyes and a pair of teeth attacked her ear lobe. Quinn yelped at the intrusion of her personal space but calmed as her eyes were uncovered to reveal a pair of hands that she would always recognize.

"Wasn't expecting to see me here were you?" Rachel asked as she twirled the girl around and attached her lips to the girl's neck; Quinn nodded and grunted as Rachel bit particularly hard on her neck.

"OH god I need you to fuck me hard." Rachel stated already feeling the uncomfortable twinge in her lower stomach. Quinn instantly moved her hands to the zipper on Rachel's skirt and gently began pulling it off along with her panties, once the offending garments were out of the way Rachel shove her wet sex into the blondes cock instantly filling herself, Quinn began grunting and Rachel didn't want to hear any of it so she pulled out and sat on the bench besides the lockers, she indicated with her index finger for Quinn to come to her.

Quinn was standing in front of Rachel her cock right in front of Rachel's face, Rachel then moved her lips towards the appendage and gently started to suck on the head of it, but just as Quinn was getting into it she bit in to it and Quinn howled at the pain whilst Rachel spat it out of her mouth.

"Next time I will bite it all off." She said as she stood and pushed the cheerleader in to the lockers and shoved the girls cock into herself and began thrusting into the blonde's hips and Quinn began thrusting too. Rachel stopped all her movement and so did Quinn.

"Did I tell you to move?" she asked and Quinn nodded again. Rachel began her movements again whilst Quinn stood perfectly still.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" she yelled at the sensation of riding Quinn. Moments later she came down from her high and got of Quinn's still erect cock and began putting her skirt and panties back on, Quinn just stared the girl.

"Oh you're not getting off, this will teach you to wait for me to tell you what to do." She said as she saw the confused blonde staring at her.

"But what do I do about this?" she whined and pointed at her erection.

"Nothing, it's a reminder of who's the boss." She said and walked out of the locker room leaving a very hot and bothered head cheerleader. Quinn got into the shower and put the setting on ice cold to bring down her body heat and put her cock into hibernation. The rest of the day went by as usual for the two girls; Rachel would ignore Quinn as would Quinn ignore Rachel.

Monday morning arrived and as Quinn was getting ready to go to her classes she opened her locker to find a note placed on top of her books.

_**Auditorium lunch time and don't be late. Rachel. **_

He went to her morning classes and as the lunch bell rang she briskly walked to the place where Rachel had asked her to meet her hoping the girl wasn't there already because the last thing she needed was to be was left blue balled again.

She entered the and saw that she was on her own thanking god that she was there before Rachel she took a seat at the front and awaited for the diva. Rachel walked in and stormed down the steps to the front.

"Thank god your here." She said as her pulled of her own skirt and revealed that she wasn't wearing any panties Quinn quickly removed the lower items to her clothes and Rachel gripped the cock to give it stimulation and once she was hard enough Rachel put her cock into her pussy grunting at the feeling of been filled. She then threw her legs around the blonde's waist, for Quinn to support both bodies. At first Quinn didn't move in the fear of not getting off.

"Oh god harder faster." She gasped out and Quinn began pumping in out and around the diva. Both girls were groaning at the feeling.

"I am coming Qui baby." She said hoping that Quinn didn't hear half her name being said.

"Oh my god oh my god." She willed herself to say and not the name she really wanted to come out of her mouth.

"We are going to be doing this a lot less." Rachel said because this was just suppose to be a way of getting out her pent out sexual frustration and not actually wanting to have any types of feelings for the girl that was supposed to be a quick fuck. She wanted to scream out the girls name whilst coming, she wanted to make love to Quinn and not just a quick fuck here and there. She needed to spend time away from Quinn and get the blonde out of her mind she was with Finn she loved Finn not Quinn.

"Why." Quinn asked slightly confused she had done something wrong.

"Because I am getting my sexual needs fulfilled by Finn my boyfriend." She lied and ran out of the auditorium.

Quinn knew Rachel was lying because she had heard the a few of the football players talking about how the diva rarely ever let Finn touch her let alone have sex with the girl, Rachel was hiding something and Quinn was going to find out what, no matter the circumstances she got cleaned up and presentable and went to go find out as much information as possible. If Rachel berry wasn't going to tell her then she was going to find out for herself.

Quinn had spent the rest of the day and the weekend asking around about Rachel but never got answer s to her questions, all she knew was Rachel hated being touched by Finn at all, she had asked pretty much everyone that was close to the diva and was starting to give up.

Rachel avoided Quinn for the rest of the day, her mind was all over the place, Quinn was just suppose to be a easy orgasm and that was it so why the fuck was it so hard for her to hurt the girl and why did she only want to scream her name before, during and after her orgasm. She was going to prove that she was still turned on by Finn and that he was the one for her. She was going to have her orgasm with Finn.

Rachel had spent the entire weekend in bed with Finn trying her hardest to come but to no avail, she convinced herself that is was because Finn came too early and that killed her mood and come Monday she was going to prove once and for all that she didn't harbour any feelings for the blonde cheerleader.

Monday came around and she was waiting or Quinn in the girl's bathroom, Quinn didn't know that she and Rachel would be having sex today so this way she wouldn't be able to be that caring and obedient. She waited knowing that the blonde that had been invading her mind would soon be coming in the bathroom, so when the door opened and revealed two freshmen she gave them a death glare to warn them to get the fuck out because she was on a mission and nobody was going to get in the way today.

Quinn went to the bathroom to touch up her make up like she did everyday at the time in question. What she didn't expect was Rachel standing in the bathroom with her hands on hips with look of determination across her face.

Rachel saw Quinn and made her move by locking the door to make sure they weren't disturbed she was going to prove that Quinn was just a quick way of getting her release and that was all she was going to fuck the life out of her and not feel a thing, she was going to be as aggressive as she has always been and she wasn't going to feel a fucking thing.

She pouched on her lips aggressively and began bruising the delicate lips of the cheerio and grabbed her ass and began squeezing it hard and the pulled down Quinn's skirt, spanks and panties all in one rough go not caring about the fact that the blonde hissed at the way she had just been man handled.

Rachel pulled down her panties and yanked her skirt up and yanked Quinn's cock into her sex and began thrusting but came to a stop when she noticed that Quinn also thrusting and she didn't tell the girl to move.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she hissed out to the confused and scared looking Quinn.

"Did I fucking tell you to move?" she asked.

"No I didn't so why the fucking hell, do you have to make this hard for yourself I am going to have to punish you and I just how." She said and walked into the toilet stall and shut the lid to the toilet and sat down and indicated for the blonde to come to her to which Quinn did.

"Bend over my lap." She said harshly and pulled out a ruler from her bag whist Quinn was over lap quivering at the thought of Rachel spanking her.

_Smack_ "That's or not doing what your told." _Smack "_that's was for never using your dumb blonde head." _Smack_ _"_that's for messing up the quick I wanted." The smacks continued or about ten minutes and Quinn's ass was bright red and sore and the girl underneath her was crying and begging for mercy and forgiveness, Rachel was satisfied with the punishment and caressed the bright red ass.

"Get the fuck off me or do you still want more punishment." She said and Quinn instantly jumped of her and stood at the door waiting for Rachel's next command, Rachel walked out the stall and then her eyes set on the blondes tear stained face, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her quivering lips and she felt disgusted with herself but would continue with her quest to have an orgasm with Quinn without feeling anything.

She put the thick cock back into her soaking pussy and began thrusting herself whilst Quinn just stood there like a statue not wanting to unleash Rachel's wrath again. Rachel couldn't come undone because with her eyes opened she saw a frightened Quinn looking at her and with her eyes closed she saw the same thing after fifteen minutes of trying to get off she gave up and just pulled herself away from Quinn and looked in the mirror to straighten her appearance, occasionally her eyes drifted to the blonde who's head was bowed down but her body was still vibrating from fear and the pain Rachel had caused her, she couldn't even look at the image of Quinn in that state so she gave up and ran out of the bathroom leaving a very stunned and scared cheerleader. 


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three hope you like this chapter not much smut in it but a new twist begins at the end, let me know if i did the right thing or not. read and reveiw. enjoy.**

Rachel was avoiding Quinn like the plague, she was scared that being too close to the girl she would lose the plot, she still hated herself for the way she treated Quinn, and the look on Quinn's face was of pure fear, a look she wished to never see again she wanted to go and hold on to the girl until all her fear and pain was gone and these were the feelings that made her want to avoid the girl and figure out how her heart did a 360 on her because one minute she was madly in love and now all she could think of was Quinn and that was what was scaring her shitless.

Wednesday free period she hid in the library not wanting to do her usual activity at the time in question, when the bell rang indicating the next lesson was about to begin she walked out and passed the door that she would normally be leaving at this time, the door opened to reveal Quinn Fabray walking out, Quinn looked at Rachel waiting for Rachel to make a move.

"Meet me in the choir room at lunch tomorrow, we need to talk." Rachel said and walked away unable to look at the panic in Quinn's eyes.

Rachel had faked being ill from her class just to be at the choir room first she needed to do this and stop all associations with the blonde in the hopes that these feelings would disappear and her feelings for Finn would return.

Quinn walked into the choir room and her posture stiffened at the sight of Rachel beating her to the room that meant she was going to get punished, Rachel saw Quinn's posture become stiffened at the sight of her.

"Relax, I had free period and I always spend it in hear when I am not with you." She said biting her lower lip and moving towards the blonde. She put her arms around Quinn's waist and began to kiss her cheek moving to her jaw and neck; these kisses were soft and gentle. Rachel pulled down her own skirt and as Quinn was about to pull her own Rachel put her hand towards Quinn's hand and unzipped the skirt and pulled down Quinn's skirt, spanks and panties, she then moved to stimulate the blonde gently rubbing the appendage up and down until it was hard ready or Rachel. She pushed herself on to Quinn's cock and grunted at angle that she had just pushed herself on to the blonde, it was possibly the best position they had been in.

She began thrusting her hips at teasingly slow pace just to make this last as long as possible as her thrusts began to pace up Quinn began to thrust too, but after a moment stopped because just realised that Rachel didn't tell her to.

Rachel smiled internally as she felt Quinn begin to thrust, but then when she felt the girl stop she opened her eyes to see Quinn with her head bowed down, with her thumb and index finger she lifted the girls face by her chin only to a single tear escape her eyes, she wiped the tear with her thumb and kissed the girl on the cheek, this time had to be special and mean something to both of them. Quinn had no idea what was happening because Rachel was not being like her usual self and that was giving her this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck me Quinn." She said in a whisper wanting to feel the girl inside her move and fulfil her this time. Quinn began moving her hips but that wasn't enough for Rachel she gripped Quinn's hand and placed them on her hips.

"Make me come for you Quinn." She said and Quinn began to thrust in and out and side to side hitting each and everything inside and Rachel was going insane with the feeling o Quinn make this time so memorable for the two of them.

"OH GOD I am coming, don't stop baby please don't stop, so close." She said feeling on the edge and then she collapsed on top off Quinn and the blonde had come when Rachel's walls clung on to her appendage, Quinn held on to Rachel until the girl was able to stand on her own.

The two of them began putting their clothes back on.

"Quinn, this was the last time, we won't ever be doing this again." She said as her heart break.

"Why, did I do something wrong?" she asked back.

"No, it's just that I am cheating on Finn and it's not right." She said, it wasn't a lie per say because she did constantly feel like she was cheating on him but that wasn't the reason she couldn't have sex with Quinn anymore.

"Bb...But" Quinn said.

"There are no buts Quinn it's over no more, you were just a good fuck that's all and now I don't want you to even be that for me, just fucking get on with your life and leave mine, do you fucking understand me." She hissed out with as much venom she could, wanting to hurt the girl so she would leave her alone.

"Are you going..." she aside but stopped mid sentence.

"NO! Oh god never Quinn I wou... No one will ever hear about it from me and that's a promise, we just go act to the way things were before I found out it, we ignore each other and move on with our lives." She said looking Quinn in the eyes. Quinn nodded and was about to walk away when Rachel reached out or her wrist and pulled her back, Quinn stopped and turned around and Rachel closed her eyes and connected their lips one final time as a good bye kiss.

Rachel threw herself into glee and her homework and her life plan of becoming the next big thing on Broadway. She willed herself to never think about the Cheerio, the few classes they shared together she would used all her self control not to stare at the girl. Two weeks had passed and now she was slowly starting to forget the girl that had constantly occupied her mind. She was forgetting about Quinn and she was happy.

It was Wednesday lunch and she was walking with Finn to her locker when her eye caught sight of Quinn, at her own locker with some new girl laughing, the girl was a tall brunette that Rachel didn't recognize but she hated the way she was standing way to close to Quinn and the way she would touch her and smile shyly at the blonde. A huge wave of jealousy hit through her body when the unrecognizable girl leaned into the blonde and whispered something in her ear which made both of them blush furiously and they began to giggle uncontrollably.

Rachel balled her fists tightly wanting to go over there and punch the day lights out of the other girl, Quinn was hers and nobody else's, but how could she be hers when she was Finns and it was obvious that Quinn and this mystery girl were dating and it wasn't as if she still had feelings for the blonde anymore she was past that stage, now she felt nothing for Quinn Fabray.

she was over Quinn and the girl could date anyone she wanted, even I it was some stupid looking brunette with a brain that was smaller than Finns, she didn't care it wasn't going to bother her that Quinn was stood way to close to that girl and was letting her touch her and whisper god knows what in her ear she was not jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four, I know that the last three chapters were really badly edited but I will get back to them and fix them soon. This chapter is quite different from the last three but hopefully you will like it, let me know if it's any good or bad. Read and review. Enjoy. **

"Hey dude whose that chick that's been hanging out with Q?" asked puck as Rachel and Finn joined him and the other footballers and their girlfriends and Cheerio's.

"I don't know." Finn answered and the whole turned around to see Quinn and the mystery girl walking into the dinner hall laughing.

"Guess we'll find out soon?" said another footballer as the two girls walked in the cafeteria and towards the table.

"Hey Q who's friend?" asked Finn.

"Hi I'm Tiffany." The girl answered as she and Quinn sat opposite of Rachel.

"I'm Puck, if you're looking for a good time just call and I will take you on the best ride in your life." He said.

"No thanks I already got someone." She said shyly looking at Quinn who looked back and blushed and Rachel wanted to puke at the sight.

"No one will take you on a better ride than the puckasuarus." The boy said.

"I think that the guy I am with now takes me on a better ride then you will ever." she said giving the boy a glare that would make sue Sylvester proud.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"No one you know and bother to ask me again or I will kick you so hard in the crotch that little puck will never stand again." She hissed out and then turned and began talking to the blonde.

Everyone at the table began talking amongst themselves. Rachel watched the two girls in front of her; they were constantly touching each other and whispering things into each other's ears giggling and always blushing about something. She tried to hear their conversation but the girls were talking too quietly and Finn was shouting at puck even though he was in the chair next to him. The angry inside of her was at boiling point she was about to get up and smack the crap out of the girl.

"Oh Quinn you said you were going to give me those chem. Notes." She said

"Oh yeah, come on I'll give them to now." Quinn said back and got up and began to walk out with tiffany behind like her dog Rachel thought, part of her wanted to be in girls position, she wanted to laugh and talk with the blonde and touch her whenever she wanted, but now she had pushed Quinn away.

Rachel began hating the girl more and more as her and Quinn seemed to be joined at the hip, she was happy that she could go to glee and see Quinn without her new accessory, this is the one place where Rachel's eyes didn't have to suffer the sight of Tiffany hanging of Quinn like some love sick puppy.

She walked in the empty choir room and sat down in her usual seat and waited patiently for the rest of the club to join her so they could discuss her solo at regional's. Everyone filled in one by one, there was only one person left to come in, Mr. Shue then walked in and was soon followed by Quinn and Tiffany.

"Hello Mr. Shue, I was wondering if I could join glee club." Tiffany said and Rachel rolled her eyes and glared at the girl, she watched as Tiffany sang and danced flawlessly and she hated to say it but the girl could sing and she could dance as well.

Rachel hated anything to do with school now; it wasn't anything to do with the slushy attacks, the constant name calling or just the plan outright bulling, it was the fact that every single moment Tiffany was in Quinn's breathing space, constantly touching her and whispering god knows what.

She would spend her week end with Finn trying to get her mind of a certain blonde. The couple had decided to go see a movie, the two got to the movie theatre, and Rachel decided to get the tickets whilst Finn got the snacks. She stood in the cue waiting to buy the stupid action thriller ticket that inn wanted to watch and Rachel had no interest in when her eyes landed on two girls also waiting in line for tickets for a movie too.

She watched as the two girls were arm in arm and laughing about something that Rachel couldn't hear but doubted was actually funny. She prayed that they weren't going to watch the same film as her and Finn. She watched as the other girls get their tickets and leave to get their snacks. Finn came back with the popcorn and drinks, he kissed her cheek and she winced at the interaction, the two walked hand in hand to the movie theatre.

The movie had began fifteen minutes ago and Rachel heard laughter and voices coming from a few rows behind them, she turned in her seat to find Quinn and Tiffany sat exactly three rows behind her and Finn, Tiffany had her head on Quinn's shoulder, the instant Rachel saw thee way the girl's were sitting a huge wave of envy hit through her body, as she turned around Finn wrapped his disgustingly huge arms around her she put her own head on Finn's shoulder wishing it to be Quinn's shoulder but no amount of imagination could make Finn's overly large muscled shoulder could never be anything like Quinn's soft yet firm skin.

Throughout the whole movie Rachel kept glancing back at the two girls sitting behind her, about half way through the movie she noticed that Quinn had moved her head onto Tiffany's shoulder whilst the brunette was running her fingers through the sleeping blonde on her.

Finn and Rachel left the theatre and Rachel caught the other brunette lightly shaking and blowing light breaths on her face, she just scoffed at the two and walked out she was outside the cinema waiting for her boyfriend to bring his car when the sound of a familiar laughter filled her ears. She watched as the girls walked right passed her without even noticing her.

Rachel was getting so sick of feeling this jealous of Quinn she needed a way to get back at the girl and make her feel the same way, she had to show Quinn what she was missing and she had to do it quick because there was no way she was going to be able to stand watching Quinn with some one else.

Rachel was becoming more and more envious day by day she had even resorted to jumping on top off Finn every time Quinn was within eye shot and whispering dirty things loudly at the boy when she was in ear shot, but never let the boy actually touch her when they were alone. Things were getting so out of hand she found herself grinding on the boy at the lunch table.

Friday night came and inn had made reservations at Rachel's favourite Thai restaurant when the two walked in she saw Tiffany sat there with some boy that she didn't recognize kissing of his face, she smirked at her the act that she had something to break up the two girls.

Dinner went by and Rachel didn't pay any attention to Finn, when the boy went to the bathroom she took out her phone and took a few pictures of the other brunette whilst she was busy lip locked with some random boy.

Dinner was over Finn drove the diva home, as soon as Finn had driven out of sight she ran back outside and in to her car and speeded to the head cheerio's house, she parked the car and ran out and pounded on the front door until Quinn opened it. She just waltzed inside the house and slammed the door behind her and grabbed Quinn by her t-shirt and pulled Quinn's body into her own and connected their lips.

"Where's your parents?" she asked as she pulled her lips away from Quinn's.

"Not home." She answered.

"Take me to your room." She stated and Quinn began to lead the way to her bed room on the third floor, Rachel kicked the door to close it. Once it had close she attached her lips to Quinn's and pushed the blonde to her bed until she heard Quinn's knees hit the foot of the bed.

"Sit." Said Rachel as she pulled Quinn's sweats off and kneeled down so her face was level with the blonde girl's erect cock, she licked her lips and put her hands on the blonde's hips and opened her mouth and began to kiss the appendage until it was full on hard, she then put the whole appendage into her mouth and hummed at the feeling of Quinn filling her mouth, oh god she loved it. She began to pump the cock in her mouth.

"OH god I've missed you." She said looking at the cock that was now seeping with pre come.

"I...I...I thought we weren't dddoing thisssssssss annnnny mmooorrrree." Quinn stuttered as Rachel's lips and tongue worked magic on her cock.

"Shhh baby just enjoy." Rachel replied as she put her finger to Quinn's lips and reached her lips to the blonde's appendage. Rachel made Quinn come over and over again until the girl was seconds from passing out.

Once Rachel let Quinn calm down from the countless orgasms she noticed that the girl had drifted of to sleep. She lay beside the girl listening to the blonde's breathing and watched the girl sleep; she had been watching the blonde sleep for over two hours. She placed her head on Quinn's chest and listened to the girl's heartbeat which lulled her to sleep.

Rachel was the first to wake up the following morning; she found her head and body in the exact place she was in last night before she fell asleep, she was astounded at the fact that her body was still in the same place as last night because she always tossed and turned all night and would usually wake up in the morning with her head at the foot of the bed and her feet at the head of the bed. Quinn began to stir awake when Rachel started to draw patterns on Quinn's stomach, she saw the tent Quinn's cock had created under the covers.

"Good morning." She whispered to the blonde turning her head for her eyes to meet Quinn's.

"Morning" she blonde replied in husky tone and stretched her arms and legs.

"Quinn we need to talk." Rachel said her voice had become serious. Quinn nodded.

"I really like you." Rachel said looking Quinn straight in the eyes to show how sincere she was.

Okay." Quinn said not sure where this was going.

"I really like you and I want to be with you, just you, I want to hold your hand in public, I want to be the one that make you smile, laugh or blush." She said afraid that Quinn was about to reject her.

"I'm sorry Rachel I don't feel the same way about you." She whispered her answer back.

"It's because you like her isn't it?" she asked infuriated at the blonde.

"What no it's not that." She replied.

"Don't lie to me Quinn, I see the way you act around her, it's obvious to anyone." She said bitterly.

"You want to know something, your precious girlfriend is cheating on you, yeah you heard me she is cheating on you with some guy, I saw them myself she was sucking his face." She said as her heartbreak.

"Rachel I know she has a boyfriend." Quinn replied softly at the other girl.

"So she was just someone else to fuck, she was my replacement." She said as she fought back her tears.

"What! No she doesn't even know about it, she's just a friend Rachel that's all." Quinn answered back.

"So then why don't you want to be with me?" she asked.

"Because I'm ..." she answered the last part inaudibly.

"What did you just say?" she asked now aggravated wit the blonde.

"I said I'm scared o you." She said sheepishly looking down at her hands.

"What! Why are you scared of me?" she asked.

"Because of the way you treat me and I can't do anything about it because you will tell everyone about my secret." She said back.

"Quinn I told you that I would never tell a soul about your cock, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you." She said.

"Rachel its not that I don't trust you, it's just that you really hurt me whenever we were together and I don't think I will ever forget the way you treated me." She replied.

"Quinn I'm sorry, but I was scared of my feelings or you so I took it out on you." She said as the tears started to flow through her eyes.

"Rachel you spanked me you bitted my cock and then there was that time you tried to pull it off because I came before you, I mean how can you expect me to like you after the way you treated me." She said wincing at pain of the memories.

"I'm sorry but I started to have feelings for you and that scared the life out of me, I thought that if I was mean to you then I would stop these feelings so I became even more violent with you, I wanted you to just be a good fuck and that's all but it killed me to see that look of pain and fear in your eyes." She said as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You can force me to have sex with you, hell you can even force me to date you but you can't force me to have any feelings for you." She said back.

"I would never force you to do anything you don't want to, just tell me that there's a small chance that we can be together, please Quinn." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I don't think I will ever have feelings for you." She said back and got out o the bed and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five, this chapter may have a lot of grammar issues and spelling mistakes but I will come back and edit it within the next week or so, thank you to ever one that's shown interest in the story it means a lot to me that you are all liking it and huge thank you to those of you that reviewed because it makes my day when I read what you guys have to say. Read and review. Enjoy. **

Monday morning came around and Quinn hadn't heard nor seen the diva since Saturday morning, the day was coming to an end and there still was no sign o the petite diva, Quinn had asked around and heard from her fellow gleeks that the girl wasn't in school, she also found out that on Friday night she had broken up with Finn.

The week progressed and still no sign of Rachel, she was now getting worried, Rachel never missed school or glee so she had to see if the girl was okay. After cheerio's practice Quinn drove to the divas home, a trip she had always made when Rachel couldn't get away from Finn or the other gleeks. She parked her car and walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a very depressed Rachel.

"What do you want?" she hissed out when she saw the blonde.

"Rachel! What have you done to yourself?" asked a worried Quinn as she saw the brunettes state, Rachel was wearing baggy sweats and a t shirt, both of which were covered in god knows what but the sight of it made Quinn want to hurl up on her so she wouldn't look so bad.

"What do you care? You made your feelings perfectly clear on Saturday." She said back trying to shut the door but Quinn had her foot in the way and then pushed her way in to the house.

"Oh my god, what died in here?" said Quinn with her nose flared up at the discussing smell.

"Nothing now get the hell out." She exclaimed.

"Oh god, that smell is coming from you." she said as she began to cough at the stench. Her eyes also began to water with tears at the vile smell.

"What the hell do you want from me? I get it you have no feelings towards me so why are you even here? Leave me alone so I can do as I please." She huffed.

"NO get in the shower and after that we need to talk." Quinn said with authority in her voice. She grabbed the girl by her wrist and pulled her up the stairs and in to the bathroom yanking her clothes off,

"Are you going to shower yourself? Or do I have to help you with that too?" she asked a shocked dive, Rachel was surprised at Quinn's dominance, she had never seen the girl so forceful it was beginning to get her wet and all she wanted at that moment was for Quinn to take her right there and then on the bathroom sink or any surface it didn't matter.

"I can do it myself." She muttered her voice full of arousal, but she didn't want the blonde to know about it and be near her naked body because she wouldn't be able to control herself, and Quinn had made her feelings for the brunette perfectly clear. Quinn nodded and walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the divas closet and picked out pair of clothing for the girl to wear once she was out of the shower.

Rachel got out of the shower expecting to find Quinn in her bedroom but there was no sign of the girl, she was slightly heartbroken that the girl had left her again. But wasn't going to dwell on it she got dressed in the clothes that Quinn had picked for her and just as she was about to lay down on her bed she heard.

"BERRY; GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." Quinn yelled from the bottom of the stairs and Rachel groaned but couldn't contain the smile that graced her lips because Quinn hadn't left her alone she was down stairs. She got down stairs and peeked into the living room to find it empty and then she was hit by the smell of home made pasta, she quickly walked into the kitchen to find Quinn placing the pasta into serving dish.

"Eat up." She said once she turned around and saw the brunette standing in the door way. She pushed the plate and fork closer to the diva and watched as Rachel inspected the food.

"Don't worry its vegan." She said as she saw the girl's curiosity, Rachel still didn't eat the pasta.

"Why are you here? And why are doing all this?" she asked her eyes still on the plate of pasta in front of her.

"We need to talk but first you need to eat." She stated back.

"Talk about what?" she asked as she looked up at the blonde with eyebrow lifted so show her interest.

"Eat and find out." Quinn said back as her eyebrow also raised up. Rachel finished up the pasta and had to admit it was the best pasta she had ever eaten. Quinn began to clear up the divas dishes and began to wash them. Once the kitchen was cleaned the two of them made their way to living room. They both sat at opposite sides of the couch.

"So why do you care about me all of a sudden I mean you made yourself and your feelings perfectly clear the other day?" she asked.

"You misunderstood me." She said back looking at the diva in her eyes.

"What do mean?" Rachel questioned.

"Rachel what I mean is I don't have any romantic feelings for you, but I do care about you as a friend." She said to the diva.

"But were not friends and why would you care about me like that we never speak to each other except for during sex and even then I treat you like shit." Rachel said back trying to understand Quinn's motives.

"Rachel I will always care about you because you were my first and even though it didn't mean anything to you it was kind of special for me because in way it was you not judging me but accepting me for the way I am." She answered truthfully.

"But why are you here?" she asked.

"Because no one has heard from you since Friday and you've missed glee and school so I was worried about you and had to make sure you were okay." She answered.

"But why?" she asked.

"Rachel I told you I don't have any romantic feelings for you but I still care about you." She answered.

"So we're friends now." She asked hopefully.

"Of course if you want to be." She said.

"Yes of course I would love to be friends." She said.

"But that means we cant have sex any more." She said looking the girl in the eyes.

"I understand, so we can like hang out and spend time together." She asked and Quinn nodded.

Rachel had a new plan, she was going to make Quinn like her by being the best friend the blonde had ever had, she was going to be by her side and shower her with attention and love until Quinn's feelings for Rachel had changed and she felt the same way Rachel did. She was going to make Quinn Fabray fall in love with her no matter the cost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, thank you to everyone that's alerted and favourited this fic it really lightens my day that you guys are enjoying this, and a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed coz they all make me so happy. UN bated so all the mistakes are my own read and review. Enjoy. **

The night progressed and the girls sat and talked about nothing in particular, Rachel rambled on about Barbra Streisand and Quinn listened to the diva as she went on and on and on about how she was next big thing on Broadway. Rachel smiled as Quinn actually listened to her and didn't tune her out like every one else did.

"Would you stay the night?" she asked as the blonde got up to leave the berry house.

"Are you sure you would be okay with me staying the night." She asked back.

"Quinn just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean that you can't stay the night with out me wanting to jump your bones, I can control myself." She answered back.

"Rach about that, you say you have feelings for me but you can't." She said to the girl.

"I do have feelings for you Quinn." Se stated back.

"How can you have any feelings for me Rach I mean you know nothing about me, you don't know my likes or dislikes and like you said yourself we have never spoken other than during sex and even then I wasn't allowed to talk unless you wanted me too." She said.

"Rachel I don't mean this in a bad way but you know nothing about me other than the obvious you don't know me anything about me, like my favourite colour or my favourite movie or even my favourite food, so how do you expect me to believe that you have feelings for me when you don't know the tiniest thing about me." she said to the fuming girl.

"Quinn look I know that me having feelings for you isn't exactly suitable and I know after the way I treated you I am incredibly lucky to have you in my life as a friend but I know my feelings and they are real I guess it's just the way you are and your mannerism that have caused me to have feelings for you but I know they are real." She hissed back and began to walk out of the room.

"Rachel wait where are you going?" she said as she followed the diva up the stairs.

"Why do you care where I am going?" She spat back at the girl over her shoulder as she slammed the bathroom door.

"Rachel! Open the door so we can talk properly." She said through the door.

"No, leave me alone." She yelled through the door.

"Rachel please open the door." Quinn said showing her desperation her voice. The door opened to reveal a tear stained Rachel.

"What." She whispered and Quinn took out her hand and began to wipe the tears from the divas eyes with her thumbs as her palm held her cheek.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own house." She said.

"Its alright I guess you were right about me not knowing you properly enough to have feelings for you but I do and they are my problem and I will deal with them." She said.

"I would love to stay the night if you still want me too." She said whilst she hugged the diva and felt Rachel smile against her shoulder and nod against her body.

The two of them got ready for bed and Rachel had insisted that Quinn sleep in her bed and not the couch because it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked or even shared a bed. The both lay on their back as far away as possible from each other. The room was filled with and painful silence. Rachel's wall clock could be heard ticking away the seconds and then the minutes. Soon the room was filled with Rachel's light snoring which in fact lulled the blonde cheerleader to sleep.

The following morning Rachel was the first to wake up in soft strong arms wrapped around her waist, she smiled at the position the two had gotten in to during the night, she could feel Quinn's hard on against ass as Quinn's front was pressed in to Rachel's back making Quinn the big spoon and Rachel the small spoon, if Quinn moved forward a little more she would reach Rachel's opening through her night shorts and the tip of Quinn's cock would enter her. She smiled at the feeling of waking up in Quinn's arms and being able to spend time with the girl without it involving any sexual contact.

As she lay in bed she thought about the conversation the two girls had when Rachel had asked Quinn to stay the night, she began to frown as she remembered what Quinn had said about her feelings.

_Does she really think my feelings for her are all sexual? _

_Don't ask me I mean she does have a point we know nothing about her and have only used her for our sexual pleasure._

_Well that's going to change because she is in for rude awaking in the emotiontion department of our relationship because I am going to pay attention to ever single thing she says and does._

_She won't know what hit her._

_Right she will be so shocked that she won't be able to stop herself from falling in love with me and then we will have our way with her._

_You know it won't be easy for her to trust us._

_I know but I am going to do everything in my power to regain her trust and get her to open her heart to us._

_She will have her guard up around us._

_And that's why we will shower her with our complete and utter love and devotion and use her little secret as an advantage at times._

_What do you mean by that Rachel Barbra Berry?_

_Nothing..._

_Rachel Barbra Berry _

_Fine I was planning on seducing her by wearing really tight and short revealing clothing._

_All I am going to say is YOU ARE TRUELY AND UTTERLY EVIL EVIL ._

_What I have needs and she's the only one who can fill them and i want her to be the only one to fulfill them._

_EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL._

_Oh will you just shut up, by the time I am done with her she will want nothing more than to jump my bone and who am I to object to that. _

_And how do you know she won't see right through this little game you are playing with her._

_Because I am not going to just jump her right away I am going to be subtle about it touches here and there and then get in space and then I am going to let her make the first move._

_I am just glad that you can't scheme around with me so I don't have to worry about it but poor Quinn she isn't going to know what hit her. _

"Good morning." The sleeping body next her murmured.

"Morning." Rachel hummed back as she felt Quinn's body move away from hers and then she felt her body become cold from the lack of heat from Quinn's body around hers keeping her warm.

"Sorry." Quinn mumbled as she got off the bed and sat up on the edge.

"What for?" Rachel asked.

"For the way I was sleeping with you." She said barely above a whisper.

"It's okay Quinn it's not your fault that you moved in to that position whilst you were sleeping so I can't blame you and its not like we were doing anything other than sleeping, friends sleep like that don't they?" she said hopefully wanting the two to have many more sleepovers and wake uup in tha position.

"Yeah I guess they do. But I still want to apologize I know that you have feelings for me and I know probably wasn't easy for me to be sleeping next to like that." She said back to the girl looking her in the eyes.

"It really doesn't matter Quinn, let's just put it behind us and enjoy the rest of our day." She said back with her true Rachel berry smile and walked of in to the bathroom leaving Quinn on her own. The girls spent the rest of the weekend together watching movies and binging out on junk food.

The week was over and not to soon for Quinn's liking as she found herself spending every spare moment with the diva, she was either waiting for her by her locker at the end of each period or texting her during class about hanging out after school, she was finding it incredibly difficult to have a moment to herself.

The diva was always touching her, sometimes inappropriately by placing her hand on her thigh right above her extra body part during lunch. She was constantly getting in her personal space and then there was the whispering, she would have absolutely nothing private to say to the blonde but yet always made a point to whisper something in her ear in a sultry voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, I am really sorry for the delay on this but I have been super busy the last couple of weeks and haven't had much time to write so I am really sorry. I am kind o losing ideas for this fic so if any of you have anything you would like to put in let me know coz I don't know what I am going to do with it. Hopefully next update won't be so long. Read and review. Enjoy. **

Rachel had continued to get the blonde sexually aroused and constantly flirting but would occasionally show the blonde her vulnerable and soft side but that part of Rachel would only come out when the girl's were on their own. The more she got to know the blonde cheerleader captain the deeper she would fall in love with her. Her reasons for the way she acted or her favourite colours or the way Quinn never dreamed for anything in her future because she wasn't going to get her heart broken at the chance her dream went unfulfilled.

There was two days left for spring break and Rachel hadn't heard or seen Quinn since yesterday lunch time and she was becoming worried that something was wrong with the blonde, because Quinn always answered her calls and texts and never missed school.

She continued to calling and texting the blonde through out the day but her calls went straight to voicemail and her texts went unanswered and she was now becoming even more worried as school had ended and she had asked all the other cheerio's if they had heard or seen their captain but not one of them had heard from Quinn and that she had missed practice yesterday afternoon and this morning and coach Sylvester was really pissed at her.

As the final bell rang indicating that school was over she ran over to her car and drove to the Fabray house, as she parked the car and ran to wards the door and began to pounding on the door and she didn't stop her beating of the door for an hour but there was no sign of anyone opening the door she looked around the house, through the windows so see if there was any movement inside the house but nothing.

It was now getting dark and Rachel had to get home before her dads got worried, but as she walked down the drive way to her car she made a promise that she would come back tomorrow if Quinn didn't show up at school and find a way to get inside the house.

She went home and went straight to bed not feeling hungry or in the mood to talk to her parents or even record her MySpace video, her mind was running at a million miles per minute as her mind came up with the worst case scenarios of the blonde being hurt.

The morning came after what felt like a life time for Rachel as every time she closed her eyes she would imagine Quinn laying on the floor hurt and injured all alone and not being able to move and no one to help her as she lay on the floor in pain and agony.

She went to school hoping to find the blonde present but to no luck as Quinn hadn't showed up again and now Rachel was truly scared, she got detention in almost every class as she was either caught texting or calling Quinn, but her calls still went to voicemail and her texts went unanswered.

During lunch she spent her time quizzing and questioning all the Cheerio's and football players about the blonde. She asked if any of them had heard from her or even seen her but every single person that she asked answered with a simple no.

She was a breaking point and only had three people left to ask, Finn, Santana and Brittney, she was scared of asking Santana as the girl may physically hurt her and Finn would just get on her nerves asking to many questions and wanting to why Rachel was so interested in Quinn all of a sudden and beg her for another chance and that he loved her and that they belonged together and were meant to be, Brittney wouldn't understand anything she said and probably test her patience.

She was sick and tried of just waiting around to hear from the blonde at the end o the day she was going to go to Quinn's house and find out what was going on with the blonde, but right now she had to ask the three people she didn't want to ask but had no choice.

She first went to Santana hoping the Latina would be able to give her the information she needed without having to go to Finn or Brittney. The Latina seemed more pissed than usual and even though Rachel was petrified to approached the Latina her fear that Quinn was in trouble and needed her help was greater and she walked up to the brunette cheerleader with all the confidence she could muster up.

"Hello Santana."

"What do you want troll, coz I am not in the mood to be messed around and I am looking for some one to hit and one wrong word out of you and boom lights out for you?" She hissed out not even bothering to look at the girl.

"I was just wondering if you by any chance have heard form Quinn as we were suppose to meet for lunch to work on our chem. Project." She lied.

"If I knew where that bitch was don't you think I would have already dragged her fucking sorry ass to school for practice today and not listen to coach giving us a hard time." she spat.

"So she hasn't called you or contacted you in any way." She asked.

"What part of no do you not understand, that bitch has her phone switched off and wont open the door to her fucking house, I was knocking or an hour last night and then half an hour this morning before practice. I am bored with you now so you can leave now." She said and Rachel walked away from Latina not wanting to risk getting hit by the Latina.

The conversation with Brittney was a waste of time as the ditzy blonde didn't understand a word she said and the parts that she did understand she twisted into something that didn't even make sense. In the end she gave up on finding out any information from the blonde cheerleader. Her conversation with Finn was just as she had predicted it as the boy didn't answer her questions only asked his own and insisted that they were meant to be together and in the end she just stormed away from the boy while he was still going on about how prefect they were for each other.

The final bell rang to indicate the end of the day and beginning of spring break and Rachel was the first person out of school, and in to her car speeding to the blonde's house, she parked up and ran towards the door and started to pound on the wood until someone would open the door but after an hour of beating the door she gave up and looked around to see if there was any open windows or any other way in.

She went around the back to see if she could get in through the back but as she checked all doors but they were all bolted shut, as she was leaving her eyes landed on the one and only window that was open. She marched towards the tiny kitchen window and pulled towards herself as much as it would go she slid into the kitchen with much difficulty as she got stuck quite a few times but persevered through at the end. She walked in to the house to find it lifeless as it usually is. She checked all the rooms downstairs and then made her way up stairs and headed to the blonde girl's room as she opened the door she found the person that had her scared shitless for the last two days and for good reason.

Quinn lay on her bed wrapped in several blankets and hats and she was also cling on to a hot water bottle and her body shivering, her eyes were puffy and red indicating that she hadn't been sleeping and her lips were dry and chapped her stomach growled telling Rachel that the blonde hadn't eaten for a while and that she was hungry.

Rachel stood there shocked at the sight of Quinn, when she heard Quinn's stomach growl asking to be fed Rachel ran down and began searching the cupboards and fridge for whatever she could find to cook for the blonde, but every thing was empty and she was about to give up and order a pizza.

She had finally located a tin of chicken soup and a loaf of bread and heated it up for the blonde; she took the soup and bread up to Quinn and placed it on her night stand.

"Hey Quinn I bought you something to eat." She said as she lifted the blonde so she was sitting. Rachel picked up the bowl and slowly began feeding her. About half way through the bowl Quinn bolted out of the bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom to empty out the contents that had just entered her body, Rachel was on her trail and as soon as she reached the girl Rachel held on to Quinn's hair and rubbed her hand on her lower back in smooth slow circles.

Once Quinn had stopped dry heaving Rachel grabbed her tooth brush and placed a small amount of tooth paste on it and passed it to Quinn and then ran down and filled up a glass of water for the blonde. She re-entered the blonde's room to find Quinn in her bra wrapping her self back into the blankets as she shivered.

"Here have a sip and then after a while you can try and have the soup again." She said handing the glass to the blonde.

"Sing to me." were the first words that left Quinn's mouth since Rachel arrived. Rachel sat at the edge of Quinn's bed and began singing with her hands on top of Quinn's blanket covered ones. After a while Rachel realised the girl had fallen asleep, she stared at the blonde as she heard Quinn's stomach growl again as much as she wanted Quinn to each she didn't want to wake the hazel eyed beauty, so she let her sleep knowing that this probably the first time Quinn had fallen asleep since she had fallen ill, a few moments passed and the sleeping blonde began to stir and Rachel instantly began to sing again which lulled the girl back to sleep, Rachel continued to sing not wanting the girl to wake up just yet.

She took out her phone sending her fathers a quick text letting them know that she was going to be staying over at a friend's house for a couple of nights and that she would call tomorrow and explain to them properly.

As the night progressed Rachel began to feel like sleep was only a few seconds away from her so she tossed of her shoes and pulled her sweater of leaving her topless she decided to leave on her skirt not wanting to scare Quinn, because even though her plan was to seduce the blonde into bed and make her fall in love with her she couldn't do it whilst the cheerleading captain was sick, she wanted to help Quinn get better so the two of them could spend time together and have fun getting to know each other so their friendship could evolve into a romance.

As she lay down ad pulled the covers over herself as well as Quinn she felt Quinn move closer to her and hold on to her, she smiled at he action and held back, but as her fingers grazed over the blondes skin she felt the heat radiating of the girl like she was in an oven but her body was shivering as if she was cold, that instant Rachel knew that there was something wrong with Quinn and that she would have get a doctor to check on her to make sure that it isn't anything to serious, her gripped tightened around the blonde as she prayed to what ever god that was out there that was listening to her to make sure that nothing happened to Quinn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight, sorry it so late but life is a real pain and I hope you guys can forgive me, hopefully the next one will be up sooner, this is kind off short but I thought I better update now coz I have been keeping you guys waiting for so long. Read and review. Enjoy.**

Rachel spent the night keeping Quinn warm and hydrated, even though her mind and body was screaming at her to get some sleep her heart wasn't going to allow it and she stayed up all night sitting besides the blonde making sure that if she needed anything Rachel was able to get it for her and make sure she was comfortable, as the morning came and Quinn was beginning to wake up.

"Good morning" Rachel said through a yawn.

"Morning" Quinn replied back to the zombie looking diva.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Fine but I kind of feel sick"

"So do you think you could maybe eat something today?"

"I don't know but I'll try."

"Okay I'll go down and make us some breakfast" she said through another huge yawn as she got of the bed and walked out of the blonde's bedroom. Quinn just lay in bed thinking about how Rachel had been the one to help her in her time of need and after every thing Quinn had said to her a few days ago about how the blonde could never love her so she should stop trying and find some one else to be with and stop wasting her time and effort.

Rachel returned back to the room ten minutes later with two glasses of orange juice and two bowls of cereal for herself and the sick blonde in the bed.

"I bought up some thing light for us." She said as she Quinn sat up and Rachel put the tray with their breakfast on the blonde's lap and sat down besides her and handed Quinn the glass of juice and moved the bowl of cereal so it was right in front of the blonde so that she could reach it with as little effort as possible. Quinn looked at the bowl of food below her and felt nauseas but as Rachel saw the look on blonde girl's face she put her hand on top of Quinn's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Just eat a bit and see how you feel, ok?" she said as she gave the girl a small encouraging smile, Quinn nodded and lifted her hand which was shaking and picked up the spoon and bought he shaking spoon full of cereal to her mouth.

The girl's spent the morning as they did last night Quinn's body trembling because she was cold and her skin was a high temperature, Rachel was becoming worried as there was no sign of Quinn getting better but in fact she was getting worse by the minute.

"Quinn sweetie I think you should let my daddy have a look at you to make sure that everything is okay because your not getting any better you're actually getting worse your shivering like you're in a freezing and your body feels like you've been in an oven." She said as she wiped the beads of sweat of the cheerleader's forehead and the rest of her face with a damp cool cloth.

Quinn nodded in her disagreement of Rachel's suggestion, she couldn't let anyone know about her extra member or she would be forever known as the freak with man parts and she couldn't handle that.

"Quinn, why not?"

"Coz I don't want people to call me a freak."

"Daddy won't tell anyone about your condition, he's a doctor and he would never break patient doctor confidentiality, and I doubt he would want to even check down there, so you have nothing to worry about and I will be with you the whole time."

"Promise"

"Promise"

"Okay."

Rachel had called her daddy to the Fabray home so he could check on the blonde; he parked his car and walked up to the front door which was opened just as his daughter had said he walked in to the house to find Rachel coming down the stairs with her arms around the blonde's shoulders helping her walk down the stairs, he ran up to his daughter and took the blonde girl's shoulder and lifted her by the shoulder and put her down on the living room couch.

The three of them ended up in hospital as he couldn't figure out exactly what was wrong wit the blonde and wanted to run some blood tests and other tests as well on her, once the nurse had taken Quinn's blood sample with Rachel and her daddy at her side just as Rachel had promised.

"Quinn do you want me to call your parents?" asked Rachel's daddy.

"No." She state back firmly.

"They need to know where you are and as a minor they have to sign or your treatment." He said to the girl.

"I am emancipated so they don't need to know where I am or sign for anything."

"Okay but won't they be worried about you I your not home."

"If they were home themselves." She mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing"

"No Quinn, tell me what you mean by that."

"Have you ever seen my parents Rachel, you've been to my house how many times now and you even stayed the night last night but there was no sign of them, they are never around."

"Why?"

"My dad left my mom for some tattooed freak when I was twelve because she couldn't get pregnant again and he wanted a boy so he got depressed and stared to have an affair with that tattooed freak and then she got pregnant with a boy so my daddy let my mom saying that he would never have let her or cheated on her if she had given him what he wanted and my blamed me saying that if I was boy then we would have been a happy family, she then went to go visit my grandmother in California for a couple of days but those days turned in to weeks and went she finally came home to see that I could look after myself, she began going on more trips to my sisters home or grandparents and then she started going on cruises." She said as blinked back her tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I only see her once a year now for two or three days and she's always drunk during that time, for my fourteenth birthday she gave me the gift of being emancipated so that she never has to bother with me again but thankfully she let me stay in her house out of guilt and sends me money for food and clothes every two weeks." She said looking down in her lap she wasn't going to cry about something that she cried about every time she was on her own.

"That's why I can't be in love with you because love only hurts and never helps; it just destroys everyone around you as well as your self." She said looking Rachel in the eyes.

Rachel got on to the bed and hugged the blonde so tightly to show Quinn that she wasn't alone any more and that no matter what happened Rachel would always be there for the blonde even when she would try and push her away, Rachel was going to shower Quinn with the love that the blonde had been neglected of her whole life.

As the two girls lay in the hospital bed completely forgetting that Rachel's daddy was also present in the room the whole time, he sat in the chair and watched as the blonde girl and his daughter fell asleep in each others arms, he couldn't believe that anyone's parents could be that cruel and clod hearted but as he stared at the sleeping blonde in the bed he knew he would have to show her the love and affection of a parent as she had been deserted of it for so long that she didn't know what it felt like to have some one there for you no matter what happens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine, thank you to every one who reviewed favourited and alerted this fic, it means so much to me that you guys really like it and I am really sorry about the update being ao late but I have a few family problems so updates are going to be a little irregular so i am sorry for that in advance and please bear with me I am not going to leave this fic unfinished but I am kind of running out of ideas for it so maybe you guys could help with that thanks. Read and review, enjoy. **

Quinn woke up feeling like she was ready to hurl, she tried to move of the hospital bed but she was being kept in place by a strong pair of arms holding on to her by the person sleeping next to her, Quinn was squirming to get out of Rachel's grip when another pair of hands peeled Rachel's arms of Quinn's body so the blonde could go to the bathroom.

Once she had finished up in the bathroom she waddled back into the hospital room, where Rachel had woken and was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Quinn to come back, Quinn got into the bed as Rachel put the covers over the cheerleaders shivering body and moved to sit on the chair besides her dad.

"Quinn while you were sleeping a nurse came and took some blood so we could find out what's wrong with you." Leroy Rachel's dad told her and Quinn nodded in her understanding and closed her eyes as they felt heavy if she kept them opened for a while, she could hear Rachel and her dad whispering to each other but the tone of their voice was to low for Quinn to understand what they were saying. She heard the door open but didn't even bother to open her eyes knowing that whom ever opened the door wasn't interested in seeing her the but the petite diva or her father.

"Quinn" Leroy called out the blonde's name just above a whisper just in case the girl had fallen back to sleep.

"Yeah" Quinn replied without opening her eyes.

"Your blood test is back and the chart says that you have consumed quite a few different types of narcotics which don't agree with your body and that's why your throwing up everything and also affecting your body temperature." He explained.

"Narcotics?" she asked back and opened her eyes.

"Yes, they usually effect your body in one way or the other but when you consume a large amounts of different narcotics they tend to mix and cause you body to react like this." He answered to the blonde girl that had fear painted on her face.

"Quinn how did they get into your body?" he asked the girl, from the little time he had spent with the blonde from what he had learned from the blonde he would never suspect her to be stupid enough to take any type of drugs let alone mix a huge amount.

"I don't know, I've never taken any drugs in my life, you have to believe." She answered truthfully and both the Berry's could hear it in her voice.

"We believe you Quinn, but how did they end up in your system?" Rachel said as she walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge and took Quinn's hands into her own hands.

"I really don't know Rachel, I promise you I don't know." She pleaded with the diva.

"Quinn did you eat or drink anything out of the ordinary before you felt sick?" questioned Leroy.

"Uhm I can't remember." She said as a puzzled look dawned upon her face.

"Try and remember sweetheart." Rachel said and her dad gave her a look that said she would have to explain her slip up.

"Uhm Finn." She mumbled as the memory began to reappear in her mind.

"Finn" Rachel and Leroy repeated after the blonde.

"Yeah, he gave me this weird drink; he said it was some kind of new sports that keeps up metabolism and enhances reflexes and co-ordination and it was made from all natural ingredients so I drank it tasted vile but I just thought that it was the it tasted." She explained as she recalled the tall boy sitting with her at lunch, he had been acting weird for the past few days.

"That bastard, I am going to kill him." Rachel hissed out through her clenched teeth, as she tightened her grip on the hand she was holding.

"Rachel language, I will talk to carol and Finn my self and try and get this solved without involving the police and causing more trouble for Quinn." Leroy said calmly, even though his blood was at a boiling point and he wanted nothing more than to go and kill the quarterback with his bare hands, ut he knew that if this was to be reported to the police quinn would be dragged through this with no one by her side and that was the last thing he wanted to do to the blonde cheerleader captain.

"But dad he could have killed Quinn, I mean if I hadn't broke into her home she could have gotten worse and then died." Rachel said she knew she was being over dramatic but Finn shouldn't get away with what he had done to Quinn.

"Rachel please I don't want any trouble." Quinn spoke up before Rachel's dad could respond. Rachel turned to face the blonde. Rachel opened her mouth to argue but Quinn pleaded with her eyes and squeezed the brunette's hand to let her know that she was sure of her desition and Rachel nodded to show that she would support Quinn's decision even though she didn't agree with it.

"Okay then, Quinn your going to have your stomach pumped because it will take far to long for it to leave your system naturally, I will go talk to the nurse and get that sorted out and then go and talk to Carol and Burt about Finn, and then call up your daddy to let him know we are still alive and that we wont be home tonight either." Leroy said with a smile.

"Mr Berry that's not necessary, I will be fine on my own, you can both go home I will be fine." Quinn said looking at spot on the wall not wanting to look at Rachel and her dad.

"Nonsense Quinn it's no problem and I am sure Hiram wouldn't mind us spending so much time with you once he meets you himself he will absolutely love you too and stick to you like glue." Leroy said back and left the room before Quinn could even fight back. Rachel just sat at the edge of the bed with a smile plastered across her face at her daddy's antics.

"You can go home if you like." Quinn said turning to face the diva.

"Nope I am not leaving you here on your own Quinn." She said with authority in her voice.

"I won't be on my own there are doctors and nurses here Rach I will be fine." Quinn said hoping that Rachel would get the message of leaving so she wouldn't be to disappointed when Rachel and her father would have enough of her and her disappointing ways and leave her on her own again, she was doing the one thing she always did, she was protecting herself from further rejection and heartbreak.

"Quinn will you please stop it, I am not leaving you ever no matter what you say or do so just drop the subject and just focus on getting better again so we can hang out and catch up." She said sternly. Quinn nodded and just put her head down not wanting to show Rachel the fresh tears that were forming in her eyes from the divas words.

A few hours later Quinn was having her stomach pumped with Rachel by her side holding her hand and whispering reasuring words in her ears, she watched as the tube was pushed down Quinn's throat into her stomach and then she watched as the green looking contents of Quinn's stomach being pumped out, the whole time during Quinn having her stomach pumped Rachel was besides her holding her hand and trying to distract her from the tube that was in her mouth leading into her stomach.

Once Quinn had her stomach pumped she was inside the bathroom dry heaving with Rachel sitting behind her holding her blonde locks back with one hand and the other was rubbing slow soothing circles on her back. After an hour of Quinn kneeling over the toilet trying to empty her already empty stomach, she was laying back in the hospital bed with Rachel sitting besides her holding a damp cloth to her forehead trying to keep Quinn's body temperature cool as her skin was still burning up. A few minutes later Leroy walked in and smiled at the sight of his daughter nursing over the blonde cheerleader.

"Hey Quinn, the worst is over but your going to have to stay the night so that we know that your symptoms have declined if not desisted all together, but you will still feel quite queasy for a little while but after a little you should be fine and then I want you to have something to eat because your all skin and bones." Leroy said trying to lighten the mood with a little humour to which both girls gave a fake laugh to keep the man happy.

"Oh and Quinn one more thing, from tomorrow you will be living with us and there is no argument about it so don't bother to try and fight woth me because I always win so just give in and we will both save our voices, time and energy." He said and the blonde was about to protest but Rachel cut her off.

"Please Quinn stay with us I really want you to safe and happy." Rachel pleaded with her eyes as the chocolate coloured eyes gazed in to hazel eyes. The blonde just gave a slight nod in agreement to the two Berry's as they both smiled at each other and Rachel leaned down and hugged the girl.

Quinn hugged Rachel back awkwardly not wanting to hurt the girl but she couldn't let her guard down because that's when unhappiness strikes and destroys everything that you value and care about the most, she had to find a way to not get too close to the Berry's and also get out of there home without hurting them. But for the while she would have to accept the fact that she would be living with a family that she didn't even know, she would have to keep them at a distant but not to far as it may offend them and she didn't want to d that as they had already done so much for her.

That night rachel and Quinn fell asleep in the same bed again and Rachal's father had gone home leaving the girls alone for the night, the following morning Quinn was the first to wake up with Rachel in her arms holding on to her like a love would, it felt right but at the same time scared the shit out of Quinn because she realised that she may have started to harbour felings for the pint sized diva and that would put her in a comprimising position as her heart and mind were going to have to fight and either way she was going to end up hurt, either by rachel finding out that she isn't worth the hassle or that her feelings for Quinn would soon fade and she would realise that she didn't infact love her but was blinded by sexual fulfillment.

she scooted away from the diva not wanting the closeness, she got off the bed and sat down on the chair besides the bed and bought her knees up to her chin and rasted it on top of her knees,not soon after Rachel had awoken to a cold empty bed and missed having the blonde by her side, she opened her eyes to see Quinn seated on the chair completly lost in thought, a while later the two ahd breakfast and were just waiting for Rachel's father to come in and take them to the Berry residence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten, hope you like it, thank you to everyone that reviews and reads this story because you guys are amazing, to answer a few questions Quinn's parents don't know that she was in hospital and I don't know I might just bring her mother back into the story but I am not to sure on it but I would love to hear what you guys think. Still going through some problems at home so I guess updates will be kind of weird like I said before but I will not leave this fic I promise .Read and review, enjoy.**

The two teens were sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Rachel's daddy to finish his shift so he could drop them of at the Fabray home so the girls could pack the blonde's belongings and drive back to Berry residence in Rachel's car.

Quinn's mind was racing with thousands of different ways to get out of staying with Rachel and her dads, but each one had a fault and she would have to start again with a new excuse, she was more than nervous staying with the Berry's because she had forgotten how it was like to live with other people as a family since it had been such a long time since she had actually lived with anyone and she was going to have to adapt to their way of living and not the way she had been bought up and also the way she had been when she was living on her own.

Rachel n the other hand was more than happy with her blonde staying with her as it would give Quinn the love and attention that the girl deserved and it will show her how much Rachel actually loves her, they would get to spend a lot more time together and get to know each other better so that they could evolve from being friends to lovers and hopefully more like life partners _(what Rachel berry like s to plan ahead)._

Rachel's daddy drove them to Quinn's house because it truly was a place she could call home it was just a roof over her head that held horrible memories for the blonde girl. They had packed two duffel bags for the blonde even though she owned more things than that and Rachel was adamant on packing everything but Quinn had insisted (_or rather put her foot down and demanded in her best HBIC voice)_ that she didn't need that much because she was always in her cheerio's uniform and hardly ever got the chance to wear other clothing.

The two girls drove to the berry home, one extremely thrilled at the extra person staying in her home and the other nauseous till her gut and her pale skin even lighter than usual. Rachel had pulled in to her drive way and made her to the trunk of the car to get the blonde's bags with an uneasy Quinn behind her. They both picked up one bag each and made their way into Rachel's home.

"So you're the one that has been keeping my husband and daughter away from me?" asked Rachel's dad as the girl's entered the berry house, Rachel and her daddy sent him a warning look.

"I'm only kidding, I could see why they would want to be with you instead of an old boring fool like myself." He said quickly seeing the self loathing look on Quinn's face.

"I am sorry." She mumbled so quietly that they barely heard her say it.

"Oh there's nothing to be sorry for I was only kidding with you, its great to have another person in the house to keep Rachel from hogging he lime light and maybe even beat her at scrabble and wipe that smug smile off her face when she wins." He joked trying to lighten the mood and Rachel huffed and stomped her foot.

"I do not hog the lime light and it's not my fault that my vocabulary is much more advanced than both yours and daddy's, Quinn lets o upstairs and un pack and leave these two here and look through a thesaurus and learn some more words." She said through a pout and grabbed a shocked Quinn's hand and dragged her up the stairs towards the spare room.

The girl's unpacked in a brutal silence, once they were done the girls made their way downstairs to find both of Rachel's fathers snuggled together on the couch watching a documentary about third world countries.

"So what would you girls like to eat today?" Asked her dad when he saw the two girls as they entering the living room.

"What would you like Quinn?" asked Rachel.

"I am not bothered anything will be fine." The blonde politely replied back.

"How about pizza?" Rachel's daddy asked and received a nod from everyone else in the room.

"So its pizza today, what do you guys want on it?" he asked and Quinn answered anything again not wanting to be an inconvenience to the family. As they all sat around the dining table all munching on their slices of pizza, they all talked about trivial subject, mostly Broadway and Rachel was the one that was talking whilst the others ate.

Once everyone had finished eating Quinn got up and began clearing the plates when Rachel's dad stopped her and told her to go and rest upstairs and Rachel and her daddy would clean up the mess. Once the three of them heard Quinn's bedroom door close both men turned around and looked at the diva.

"So care to explain?" asked her daddy.

"I don't know what your talking about." answers Rachel keeping a straight face.

"Oh really so you look at all of your friends like that and call them sweetheart?" He asked trying hard not to smile at her daughter's obvious behaviour.

"Of course I do" she answered with a smile across her face.

"Oh really then why have I never heard you call Mercedes, Tina or Kurt sweetheart then." He asked back.

"I don't know maybe because you don't really listen to me and tune me out like everyone else does." She said back.

"Fine I think I will just go upstairs and ask Quinn myself about what's going on between you two." He said as he started to walk towards the door when Rachel grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back.

"Okay fine I will tell you." She said in huff and both men smirked at each other and sat back down at the table to hear what their daughter had to say about the blonde cheerleader that was currently upstairs in their guest bedroom.

"I really like Quinn, I mean really really like her." She said as she sighed still withholding the fact that she was in love with the blonde.

"Okay so are guys like dating or something?" asked her dad Hiram.

"No" she gave a one word response.

"Why not I mean does she not know how you feel about her." She questioned.

"She knows but she said that we should just be friends and nothing more and that she didn't feel the same way about me." she said as tears started to form in her eyes and both men scooted their chairs to the divas and put an arm around her.

"Sweetie you know what Quinn's been through and at such a young age to so it's no wonder that's she's given up on love but I can tell by the way she looks at you that she has feelings for you too but just give her time and some space to figure them out because if you go all starker Rachel Berry on her she will run and hide and you will never get her." Rachel's daddy Leroy said who was at the hospital with the blonde. Rachel nodded in understanding at what her father had just said and got up from the table and left the kitchen.

"Hey who's going to clean up this mess?" yelled Hiram as he saw his daughter walk towards the stairs.

"You are coz you're the world's greatest dad." She answered back whilst he shook his head at her and besides him his husband was chuckling as he picked up the dirty dishes.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You are such a push over, a few sweet words and you will do anything she asks." he said as he started to laugh at his husband.

"Shut up and get your fine butt over here and help Me." he said as he throw a dish clothe at the laughing man.

Rachel got upstairs and knocked on the blonde's door to find Quinn already dressed for bed, she walked in and sat at the edge both girls got into such a comfortable atmosphere laughing and joking with each other, and then Rachel found out that Quinn had never watched a musical before and had insisted that she watch funny girl to night as it was one of Barbra's best roles and that once she had seen funny girl she would never watch any other movie other that a musical. They both lay on Quinn's bed watching the movie and about thirty minutes into it Rachel looked down at Quinn who had shifted closer to the diva and had her head resting in her chest and arm slung across her waist in a protective manner, she saw that cheerleading captain had her eyes closed and a light snore escaping form her and all Rachel could do was smile a true Rachel berry smile and pull the girl in closer to her and nestle her own head on top on the blonde's head and breathe in her shampoo smell and become spellbind in the warmth of the body next to hers.

**Thank you to every one that gave me some ideas on what to do with this story, next chapter Quinn and Rachel fluff with a little bit of both girls flirting with each other and Rachel getting hot under the collar. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but planning the perfect dream wedding in two months for my sister in law who was just diagnosed with terminal breast cancer and only got three months left to live, so I hope you can all forgive me but updates will be regular form now on I hope you enjoy. Read and review. **

Rachel was the first wake up the next morning and found herself being spooned by the blond whose body was so close to her own that it was impossible to get any closer and she had the most amazing feeling in her lower regions and judging by the way Quinn's erection was rubbing against her pussy Quinn was also very aroused and also enjoying herself, but Quinn was not moving and the heated feeling in her abdomen was getting worse so she decided to move but the little movement caused a delicious reaction and then before she could even register what was happening she was pushing her ass back and forth on Quinn's erection causing her insides to tighten and her body to be relieved of her sexual needs that had been building up since the last time her and Quinn had sex. A few seconds later she stopped abruptly when she realised that the girl that she humping (_with her clothes still on by the way because that's how horny she was_) was starting to stir awake.

Rachel could feel Quinn's body stretch and closed her eyes in the hope of Quinn does not know that she was currently humping her cock as Quinn began to move her body her morning wood brushed down Rachel's stiff bud that was twitching with want and a moan left the divas mouth and she internally cursed herself and opened her eyes slowly and turned around to face the blonde.

"Sorry" Quinn mumbled as she moved away from the brunette who suppressed another moan and the diva just blushed and looked away feeling slightly guilty about her actions earlier that have left her with a painful feeling in her lower stomach that needed to be tended to soon or she would burst with want.

Quinn quickly got off the bed and walked into the bathroom leaving Rachel all hot and bothered and unable to attend to her problem so there was one solution to her problem without Quinn or her dads finding out and that was a very cold shower, so she made her way to her own bathroom in her on suite bathroom.

After the girls had finished their showers they made their way down stairs to meet the berry men who were both sat at the table both nursing a cup of coffee whilst discussing their days.

"Good morning Mr. And Mr Berry." Quinn said as she walked into the kitchen behind Rachel.

"Morning daddy and dad." Rachel said as well after the blonde and made her way to the cupboard to get out a box of cereal and two bowls and spoons for herself and the blonde and sat down and Quinn followed her and took a seat besides the diva and poured herself some milk into her bowl of bran flakes.

"Oh sorry Quinn but no one in this house knows how to cook so we basically live of take out and coffee and cereal." Leroy said and both Rachel and Hiram nodded with a small smile. Once they all had breakfast finished Leroy left the home for his shift at the hospital.

Quinn and Rachel were fighting over Rachel going to her vocal and dance classes, the diva wanted to stay with the blonde for the day but Quinn insisted she was fine and that the diva shouldn't miss out on more of her classes because of Quinn, it was finally decided that Rachel would go to her classes and if for any reason Quinn needed her Quinn was to call her and she would be home and by the cheerleaders side within a matter of minutes and if she was feeling even a tiny bit unwell she was to call Rachel.

Once the Berry house was empty of its original members Quinn got to work, she first went online to research her topic and find all the things she would need and where to get them from to earn her keep for living with the Berry's, she went upstairs and got dressed and made her way to the store on the other side of town with cash in one of her pockets and the other with her list.

Once inside the store she went down each aisle looking intently at all the products not wanting to risk missing anything that was on her list, after forty five minutes of shopping her shopping trolley filled with everything she would need, she made her way back to the front of the store to the checkout and waited in line.

After paying and loading everything in to the boot of her car she set off for the drive back to the Berry home, once she was back at the berry estate she unloaded her car and put the items away in the correct places even though technically they never had a place in the Berry home.

After another hour on the computer memorising everything she would require today and the method she would have to prefect in the first go of her trying it. A little later she checked the time and she realised that she if she didn't get started right this second she would get late and not finish in time for when the true residents of the house returned. Two hours later everything was set and ready for them; she finished wiping the last of the pots and then made her way upstairs to stay out of the family's way.

As Rachel and her dad Leroy both entered their home two minutes after Quinn had gone up, they were both hit with the most beautiful aroma, they turned their heads around to take in the atmosphere to make sure they were in the right house, after observing that they were in fact in their home the front door opened again to reveal Hiram entering who also was hit with the amazing scent. The three of them made their way to the kitchen to find the dining table set for them with three different types of dishes covered but filled with food in the middle of the table waiting for the Berry family members to eat them.

"Wow, it all smells so delicious" Rachel spoke up first.

"And to good to eat." Rachel's dad finished off the divas sentence. And all three of them took a seat when Rachel noticed that the person that had cooked this scrumptious meal wasn't present at the table and nor had she set herself a place setting at the table, she stood up abruptly that her chair fell to the ground she stormed up the stairs and straight to the guest bedroom and slammed open the door to find Quinn sitting on her bed with her back against the head board and her head buried in a book.

"Why the hell, are you up here?" she all but yelled at the blonde.

"Because I thought you would like to spend time together as a family." Quinn mumbled.

"Quinn you are a part of this family so please come down and have dinner with us." Rachel said as she held Quinn's hand in her own and squeezed her hand to reassure her and encourage to come down and have dinner with her and her dads, and she let out a breath when Quinn nodded and got of the bed and both girls walked hand in hand down the stairs, it was only when Rachel's dad raised an eye brow and smirked when his eyes caught the interaction did the Quinn pull her hand out of Rachel had gone up and when both girls took their seats which were coincidently besides each other.

"So Quinn honey what is it that you have cooked for us?" asked Leroy trying to lighten the mood the table and make Quinn as comfortable as possible and feel like a part of their family.

"Come on Quinn unveil the dishes so we can tuck in before we all die of hunger." Joked Hiram with a large smile plastered across his face.

"Uhm they are all vegan I hope that's okay." Quinn said as she uncovered the dishes to reveal vegetable samosa's and spiced vegetable kebabs in one dish, the other was filled with a lentil curry and besides the plate was a plate with home made coriander naans and the final dish was a sweet dish called halwa with pistachios.

"I used a butter substitute instead of the real thing for the dessert." She said quickly not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea. Everyone at the table looked impressed and shocked that the blonde had gone to so much trouble for them.

"Right let's eat before all this scrummy food gets cold." Leroy said and picked up a vegetable kebab.

And the others also began eating as well everyone but Quinn had something on their plate, so when Rachel noticed she put her hand under the table and placed it on Quinn's thigh which caused Quinn to jump slightly at the action but thankfully no one but Rachel noticed it and her mind was filled with impure thoughts that just wouldn't leave her mind and her body didn't seem to know what it was doing as her hand inched higher up Quinn's thigh inch by inch whilst she massaged the skin that was in contact with her hand it was when her hand reached what it was looking for did she notice the look off pure bliss and horror on Quinn's face and pulled it away, Quinn n the other hand was beyond aroused and decided to teach Rachel the same lesson and put her hand under the table and under her skirt and instantly cupped her sex through her underwear and began massaging it, and two seconds later Rachel began humping her hand which actually surprised Quinn but for some strange reason Quinn didn't want to pull away she wanted to watch the diva come undone.

A moan escaped the divas lips and mumbled something about how good the food was when her fathers looked at her funny, Quinn on the other hand was getting restless and wanted to see the dive come so she tightened her grip on Rachel's sex only to hear another moan rip through Rachel's mouth which pulled her out of her trance and pulled away quickly realising what she had and was doing to the diva and quickly ran upstairs claiming she wasn't hungry and needed the bathroom.

She got into her room and began to wonder what in the lord's name possessed her to touch Rachel like that and why she couldn't she stop and why did she want to go back down stairs and finish the job she had done started, she was scared and she needed to get away form Rachel before she lost the plot.

She spent the rest o the night in her room avoiding the future Broadway starlet; it was after nine when she heard two different foot steps heading towards the room that was currently her bedroom, when she heard Rachel and her dad Hiram whispering quietly.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Hiram asked his daughter.

"Yes dad I am sure but I am going to go check on her just in case she's not" Rachel answered back to him and he gave her a nod, Rachel gently knocked on the bedroom door and waited a few seconds before opening the door to reveal a sleeping blonde.

Quinn had heard the hushed conversation between Rachel and Hiram and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to or even look at the diva in fear of her losing the plot and attacking the girl so she jumped into the bed and closed her eyes in the hopes that Rachel thought she had fallen asleep and leave her alone.

Rachel walked up the blonde and placed the tray of food on the bed side cabinet and sat on the edge of Quinn's bed carefully removed the blondes bangs out of her eyes, she was watching the girl sleep for about fifteen minutes but it only felt like a few seconds _(what Quinn's beauty was mesmerizing and when watching something so beautiful time feels like it's stood still). _

"I love you Quinn and someday you will confess your love for me too." She said as she placed a sweet kiss on the blonde's forehead and left the blonde alone in her room. As soon as the sound of the door closing hit Quinn's ears she jolted up and placed her hand on the exact same spot that Rachel had just kissed her, with her hand placed on her forehead and her eyes closed she took deep breathes to calm her overly sensitive body down.

That morning Quinn woke up five thirty and made her way down stairs to start on breakfast _(what can she do they were early birds and always woke at six in the morning.) _on the menu this morning was blueberry muffins with coffee and banana and strawberry pancakes with maple syrup and freshly squeezed orange juice.

As Quinn was flipping one of her last few pancakes Rachel waddled down and followed her nose and was stopped to a halt at the sight o Quinn humming along with the radio and shaking her ass as the beat as became upbeat her hip movement became more faster which led to her ass jiggling much more faster. Rachel smiled at the thought of waking up ever morning to Quinn in the kitchen cooking and smiling everyday like that and the smell was also intoxicating. As Quinn turned around her gave caught Rachel's form and she tensed and just looked down placing the plate of pancakes on the table and turned around not wanting to look at the diva out of shame of what she had done to her last night at dinner_(practically molesting the girl in front of her parents.)_

Rachel looked hurt at the thought of Quinn not being able to look at her, she was about to question the blonde when her both of her fathers arrived to the kitchen and started to gush about how amazing everything smelt and that there was no need for Quinn to have gone to so much trouble but the blonde insisted stating that it was her pleasure and that cooking was something that relaxed her.

Throughout breakfast Quinn didn't even glance at the diva whilst Rachel's gave never left Quinn, Rachel felt her heart break every time the blonde looked up but never looking at her, she wanted to know why Quinn was closing herself of from Rachel and why all of a sudden she couldn't even look at her and why she was avoiding her questions and answering them whilst looking at one of her dads, she was on mission to find out what had changed since dinner last night that Quinn was acting like Rachel didn't exist.

The mornings were always the same she was the first up to cook breakfast and then clean up whilst everyone else got ready for their day once everyone left .During the days Quinn would do laundry and cleaning the house when she didn't have cheerio practise and after practise she would go home and start on dinner and have it on the table buy the time everyone was home from work or singing classes/rehearsals after everyone had eaten she would clean with Rachel's eyes on her and occasionally Rachel would help and try and talk to the girl but the blonde would try and shun personal questions.

It was Friday and Rachel had the day off from rehearsals and singing classes and Quinn didn't have practice which left the girls home alone to spend quality time together.

_Shit shit shit! What the fuck am I going to do to get out of this? _Quinn's mind screamed in panic.

_This is the perfect opportunity to find out what is wrong with Quinn and maybe get her to touch me like the first dinner she cooked for me and my dads. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve, a little fluffy chapter for everyone out there as the next one will have huge drama and big changes in the girl's relationship. This fic is going to be coming to an end soon so if there's anything you would like to see let me know and I will try and include it. Thank you for all your kind words to me and my sister in law it meant so much so thank you again like I said I will try and update once a week but no promises sorry but I know you guys will forgive me right lol. Don't own anything. Read and review. Enjoy. **

She made sure that both her fathers had left and that kitchen was done before locating the blonde to find out what had happened that was so bad tat Quinn was avoiding Rachel like she was the plague. She knocked on the blonde's bedroom door waiting for the blonde to give permission to enter. A small amount of time passed when she heard no response and just opened to find Quinn in her bed sitting up with her head buried in her AP history book.

"Can I come in?" she asked form the door.

"It's your home." Quinn just answered not taking her eyes of the book in front of her.

"Yeah but this is your room." Rachel answered still waiting at the door for Quinn to say that she could enter.

"No it's just a room you and your dads have given to me before you get sick of me before kicking me out as well." Quinn answered.

To that statement Rachel no longer waited for permission to enter and just walked in and took the book out of Quinn's hands and slammed it shut before glaring at the girl.

"Is that what you think?" she asked trying so hard to contain her angry.

"It's not what I think Rachel it's what I know." Quinn said not bothering to show any emotion.

"That's not true and you know it, I would never do that to you and neither would my dads so why do you always have to think negative about everything and everyone?" Rachel asked standing up with her hands on her hips tapping her feet demanding an answer.

"Because that way it prepares me for later on when you do finally leave me or kick me out." She spat out.

"Quinn please don't think like that, I love you and I know that you don't believe me but please believe this that no matter what happens I will never leave you but you have to let me in and get those horrible notions of everyone leaving out of your head coz your pushing me away and I don't like it." she said holding on to the blonde's hands with her own.

"Quinn promise me that if something is bothering you, you will tell me and we can figure it out together as friends." Rachel continued and Quinn just nodded and the diva pulled the taller girl into a hug.

Things seem to be going well for the rest of the morning but then the blonde was dressed and about to go out when Rachel noticed her leaving she asked.

"Hey where are going?"

"Food Shopping" was the answer Quinn gave.

"Can I come?" Rachel asked and Quinn began to laugh at the thought of the diva trying to shop.

"Rachel you nothing about food other than how to eat it so what would you do?" Quinn said as her laughter subsided and Rachel just huffed at the blondes words but a smile took over her lips, no matter how annoyed she wanted to be with the blonde she couldn't because Quinn smiling and laughing like she was at her felt so good and it just wanted her to dance in the rain and do anything and everything to keep that sound coming out Quinn and the smile on her face.

"Well then it will be a perfect learning experience and then you could teach me to cook." She said smiling at the blonde who just fell to the ground laughing harder than she had in years at the thought of Rachel cooking, because the girl was a general hazard in the kitchen so the thought of a knife in her hands was scary.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Quinn said though her laughter but made no signs of stopping any time soon.

"Why not, I'll have you know that if I put my mind at something I excel in it and if I wanted to learn how to cook I would probably be a better cook than you." She said a little offended.

"If you say so." Quinn said and headed out the door still chuckling at Rachel wanting to learn how to cook. Rachel was right behind the blonde wanting to prove her wrong and spend time with the blonde.

"Wow there's so much vegan substitutions." Rachel said as the girls had gone down the last aisle and heading towards the checkout. The trip was pleasant was the least Rachel questioning Quinn about everything she picked up and what she was going to use it for and how it tasted and how to cook it or use it in cooking.

"Yeah Rach there is, isn't there." Quinn said shaking her head in amusement at Rachel's excitement. Quinn was happy to have bought the diva with her to the supermarket. Rachel was such amazing entertainment with her crazy question such as_ (what is that funny bumpy looking green thing that you have put in the trolley? It was an avocado fruit as Quinn's answer.)_ But this was most fun she had grocery shopping.

Once everything was packed and Quinn as about to pay Rachel saw the girl take out her own credit card and pay for the food, she was applaud with herself and her fathers not once had they asked where she got the money form to pay for the food they were eating and how Quinn had never mentioned money to them she was going to have words with her fathers about this because there was no way in hell that Quinn was going to pay for their food.

They both loaded up the trunk of the car with the grocery bags and headed back home, they both bought he bags inside and Quinn began to unpack everything when Rachel watched the blonde move around the kitchen to beautifully like she was doing some kind of delicate dance.

"So what do you want to do know?" Rachel asked and Quinn checked the time there was still time before she had to start on dinner so she just shrugged and the two were sitting on the couch with Quinn laughing again as she watched old home movies of the diva and her antics and her tantrums and diva storm outs when her fathers told she was to young to audition for some Broadway musical.

Half way through the tape Quinn got up and left the room to start on dinner and Rachel followed behind her and Quinn turned around and smirked with an eyebrow raised looking at the diva.

"What I told you I was going to help and I am." Rachel said smiling.

"I guess we should make something simple then." Quinn said smiling back.

"Well that's a wonderful idea Ms. Fabray." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Ms. Berry." Quinn said back holding her laughter.

"So chef Fabray what's on the menu today?" Rachel asked putting on the apron Quinn had just thrown to her.

"How about Grilled Portobello burgers with sweet potato chunky wedge and for dessert oranges in saffron." Quinn said as she took out the ingredients.

"I thought you said we were going to start of with something easy." Rachel said as her face pale at the words that had just left Quinn's mouth.

They are easy Rach." Quinn said as she pulled the diva into the chopping board and handed her the mushrooms and knife. Rachel just stared at the mushrooms on the board and the knife in her hands and then up at Quinn who was just a few seconds away from falling to the floor laughing.

"What... oh just shut up will you." Rachel said as Quinn was on the floor clutching her stomach laughing even harder than she did all day.

"C... Cut th the storkkkkkk offfff." Quinn said still on the floor. And Rachel began to cut the storks of the stupid mushrooms while she mumbled something incoherently. Once she was done she lightly kicked the still laughing blonde on the floor.

"Finished." She said, Quinn got up then started to mix ingredients in a bowl whilst Rachel watched."Excuse me aren't you suppose to be teaching me how to cook." Rachel said at the blonde who just shrugged and moved back and Rachel moved forward and awaited instructions.

"Lightly brush the top half of the mushrooms with the mixture in that bowl." Quinn said as Rachel began at the task in hand. To say Quinn was impressed at how well the diva was doing considering it was her first time in the kitchen cooking a real meal was an understatement. Soon Rachel had the mushrooms on the tray ready for frying and was now peeling the sweet potatoes for the wedges.

Rachel was humming whilst cutting the potatoes in chunky wedges and she hissed at he shooting pain that was in her index finger she looked down at her hand and saw blood, Quinn ran up to the diva and grabbed her hand and put it under cold running water, once the bleeding had stopped she led the diva to the dining table and held her hand as she put antiseptic on the cut and blew on it to sooth the stinging.

Rachel stared at Quinn the whole time the blonde had fear written all over her face, she was acting like Rachel could lose her whole hand when in reality it was a tiny little cut but the love and affection that was showing on Quinn's face made Rachel happy knowing that the blonde did like her and that it was only a matter of time before she would admit it to herself and then the diva.

"You're done cooking for today." Quinn said with authority that Rachel had never heard before from the blonde that all she could do was nod her head.

Rachel watched as Quinn finished cooking and laying out the table before clearing up the dishes that could be cleaned and put away and as soon as Quinn put the oranges in saffron in the fridge for later the front door opened and both of Rachel's came inside and walked straight into the kitchen.

"Dad, daddy you both have to go get washed up right away and get down for dinner before it gets cold." Rachel said to the men.

"And why is that sweetheart?" asked Hiram.

"No time for questions now go." She ordered and pointed towards the stairs and both men smirked and saluted and walked out the kitchen.

"Faster!" Rachel said and the men began running up the stairs and were down a few minutes sitting at the table.

"So what's so special about today's dinner that we were kicked out of our own kitchen?" asked Leroy.

"Because today I cooked dinner, all by myself." She said with a large smile and both men looked at her shocked.

"Well with a bit of help from Quinn and look I have wounds to prove It." she said holding up her plaster covered finger and looked over at the blonde who was just silently chuckling at the diva.

"Well then lets not waste anymore time talking and eat." Hiram said and then picked up a burger and some fries and took a big bite and the others began to eat all complementing Rachel but looking at the smirking blonde.

**for those of you that wanted a sequel to vow of silence, i posted the first chapter last night so check it out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen, don't own anything and all mistakes are my own the sequel to vow of silence is called painful memories for those of you that asked. Read review and enjoy as always.**

The weekend was amazing in Rachel's perspective; she and Quinn spent as much time as possible together, on Friday night after dinner the two girls were sent up stairs by the brunette's fathers instructing them to go and have fun and relax whilst the two adults would clean up tonight. The girls had spent most of the night talking about anything and everything and watching movies before falling to sleep in each others arms.

On Saturday Rachel rushed home from her singing lessons to help Quinn with lunch but Quinn would not let the diva any where near any sharp objects or the cooker in fear the diva would hurt herself but Rachel didn't mind because as they were cooking the two were flirting with one another and Rachel really enjoyed the part when she licked the spoon sucking it and moaning at the taste but all the while pretending that the wooden object was Quinn's cock and the look of lust and pure shock on the blondes face was more than worth anything in the world. She also found out that Quinn was a large tease as when Rachel had not been expecting it during the time the girls were in the divas bedroom watching another movie Quinn would sit so close to the diva and touch her lower back sending shivers down her back and then whisper innocent words into her ear and then pocking her tongue out of her mouth and licking the shell for a split second before moving back entirely all the while looking so innocent.

Sunday was pretty much the same as Saturday the girls spent all their spare time together teasing each other but never going too far. it was Monday and spring break had ended and the girls were both headed to school in Rachel's car, the school day was going great that as the girls spent their times in between classes together and they both even had lunch together alone in the choir room just like they use to before spring break had started.

It was time for glee and Rachel was humming a tune as she entered the choir room to find the scene of a very tall pissed Finn towering over a scared Quinn and shouting insults her way all the while the blonde stayed quite not wanting to further anger the boy in case he did something stupid and caused the blonde more pain.

"FINN HUDSUN, WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOU DOING?" She yelled at the boy as she stomped over to the boy and held his fearful gave.

"Nothing Rachel I was just asking Quinn what the fuck she had done to you for you to leave me for her?" he said all too calmly for Rachel's liking.

"Quinn and I are not dating Finn we are just good friends and the reason I dumped you was because not only did you not pay me enough attention as you did you computer games but not once in during our sexual relations did you fulfil my sexual needs always finishing early and then leaving me unfulfilled so that is the reason our relationship didn't work out." She spat back at the boy and there was muffled laughter coming form the others at the divas declaration.

"That's bullshit Rachel and you know it I mean we were happy and good together and then all of a sudden you dump me and then start hanging around HER." He said back embarrassed at what his ex girl friend had just said and the whole glee club being there to hear it.

"No Finn it's not and you want to know why because I fell out of love with you along time ago and began to hate you after what you did to Quinn before break began." She said wreathing with angry as she remembered what state Quinn was in when she found the blonde in her house.

"I didn't do anything and there's no way you can prove it." He said back defensively.

"What did he do?" puck was the one to ask the question.

"Nothing I did nothing." Finn said all too quickly looking rather guilty.

"He gave Quinn a mixture a different narcotics and if I hadn't broken into her house she could have died." The diva said pointing her index finger in to Finns large chest.

"Dude that's not cool." Puck said standing right besides the diva and blonde in aid to help defend the girls if Finn got violent.

"Q missed practice because of you and got us all in deeps shit with coach." Santana said standing up and also stepping behind the blonde captain wit Brittney close behind her. Soon the entire glee club were on their feet (except Artie who wheeled himself in front of the girl's) and standing next to girls showing them their support.

"Yeah well she deserves everything she gets and more and there's still no way to prove I did it." Finn said to the entire group.

"Dude you just admitted it." Sam said smirking. During the whole time there were two people watching the entire conversation and now was the time to get involved before things got aggressive.

"Finn, Quinn I would like to see you in my office this instant." Principle Figgin's said walking to his office with Mr. Shue and the two students' behind them.

The whole glee club waited outside the principles office to find out what was going to happen and then the door flew open and a very pissed off Finn stormed out and left the school property. Soon after Mr. Shue and Quinn followed out, they were all sitting in glee club waiting for the 411 of what had just happened. It turned out that Finn was pissed because Figgin's had expelled the boy and asked him to leave the school property immediately.

It was Friday again and the rest of the week went by pretty uneventfully the girls and Rachel's fathers were all sitting in the berry house waiting for the oven to ding so that dinner was ready for them to eat. When suddenly the door bell rang and Rachel got up to answer it as was gob smacked at the person standing at the other end.

The woman entered the house and the living room was filled with tension before the woman finally spoke up.

"What in the lords in the lord's name are you playing at young lady? Do you know what kind of stress you have put me through?" The obviously drunk woman spat at the scared blonde.

"I find out through a bank statement from your health insurance that you have been admitted into hospital for drug use and then when I get home you're nowhere to be found for the last week and a half do you know that because of you h=I had to miss my plane to the Caribbean so I hope your happy you worthless shameful little girl." She said bitterly.

"And just now that nice young boy Finn has told me you have befriended the daughter of these gays and are now living with them." She said seething with anger.

"You are a complete disgrace and utter disappointment of a daughter and I should have gotten rid of you the second you were conceived." Judy Fabray said as she pushed her daughter who was stood motionless.

"Hey that's ..." Leroy started to speak in voice of authority.

"This is between me and my daughter so there is no reason for you to interrupt me." Judy said cutting Leroy off mid sentence.

"But this is my house and I will not tolerate you speaking to Quinn or anyone for a matter of fact like that so either learn some manners in the next three seconds or get out." Leroy said through clenched teeth and his fist balled up.

"You have twenty four hours to get your rubbish out of my home or else it will all be burnt and the house will go on sale tomorrow, I never want to hear or see you again do you hear me." She said and then stormed out of the Berry home slamming the door shut.

Rachel and her dads stood there in complete and total shock at what had just happened in front of them. The whole time Judy was talking all Rachel wanted to do was hold the scared blonde (she would have even taken the girls hands but Quinn had them linked together in front of her).

All three of them watched the blonde as she took a deep breathe closing her eyes and then opening them only to walk up to the kitchen and pull out the vegan lasagne from the oven and place it on the table before going upstairs to her room with out once shedding a tear at what her mother had just said to her.

Rachel was right behind then blonde as she entered her room, and all the diva did was hold the girl who had just begun crying soothing her with words of comfort and love all the while she was downright pissed at what had happened to Quinn down stairs and she couldn't believe that a mother could treat her daughter (her own flesh and blood) the way Judy treated Quinn.

After about thirty minutes of Quinn crying and asking why her mother didn't love her did she finally calm down and the sobs had stopped but Quinn hadn't let the diva go and showed no signs of moving away from Rachel any time soon not that Rachel was complaining.

"How about we go down and get something to eat before dad and daddy eat everything? Rachel asked and Quinn just nodded once the girls were apart.

"You get washed up and I will meet you down stairs." Rachel said with a small sad smile, as she got of the bed and was about to walk out of the cheerleaders bedroom.

"Rachel" Quinn said as she grabbed the divas hand as and spun her around so she was facing Quinn again and walked up to her placing her hands on the divas hips and closing her eyes as she bent down and captured Rachel's lips in her own in a kiss that had so much promise and love and passion and so much more that is was impossible to feel anything but how amazing it felt to have those perfect lips sucking, nibbling and biting and asking for entrance from her lips that she is more then happy to give as they explore each others mouths with their tongues. This kiss was their first true kiss and it was perfect in every way and all Rachel could do is enjoy, savour and memorize everything about this very moment and this kiss.

"Thank you" Quinn said as she pulled away from the diva with a small shy smile and a deep blush that was coating her cheeks, she then walked into the bathroom leaving a very stunned and joyful Rachel alone in the room smiling like a fool and all Rachel could do was bring her hand up to her lips revelling in feel of Quinn kissing her with so much love and want.

As Quinn came back to her room to get her slippers she saw Rachel still standing in the same spot she had left her with her fingers tracing her lips and smiling like a kid in a candy store so Quinn walked up to the girl and linked their fingers together and smiled shyly when the diva turned around and looked at her and that caused Rachel's smile to escalate into a full out blown Rachel Berry hundred watt smile and all Quinn could do was lean down and peck Rachel's lips once more before she began walking out of the room with Rachel right besides her, their hands still linked together both of them wearing shy smiles and blush coating their cheeks but both were happy with what had just happened upstairs.

**So I bet you guys weren't expecting all of this to happen in this chapter but I felt that the time was right for the two of them to get together hope you all feel the same there's only two more chapters left of this fic so if there's anything you guys would like to see other than smut please let me know and I will try and put it in and for those of you that want smut it will be popping up again in the last chapter but the feedback I gotten from this fic is amazing so thank you so much each and everyone of you for reading and especially reviewing because every review that I received made me smile at how you liked the fic so thank you so much and don't forget to review and make me smile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen, don't own glee or any of its characters but I do own the mistakes which I am sure are plenty, read, review and enjoy as always.**

The next day early in the morning Rachel and Quinn collected everything the blonde needed from the house that was just a roof over her head and nothing else and made their way back to the Berry home a place that was more of a home to her than the Fabray mansion ever was.

Rachel spent the day with Quinn both cuddled up on the couch watching movies all day, the Berry men had insisted on taking the girls out for dinner to celebrate Quinn officially becoming a member of their family. Rachel wanted to ask Quinn about the kiss they had yesterday but was afraid that Quinn would tell her that it was a mistake and that she was just caught in the moment and it meant nothing.

"Quinn I want to ask you something?" Rachel said curiosity got the better of her when the credits to the movie had rolled on to the screen.

"Okay ask away."Quinn said turning so she could see the divas face.

"It's about what happened yesterday." Rachel said carefully.

"What about yesterday?" Quinn answered back.

"You know what happened in your room after your mom left." She said feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

"What happened you mean when I was crying and you was holding me." Quinn said.

"No after that." Rachel said with aggravation letting her anger get he better of her.

"When we held hands and went down stairs together." Quinn said.

"NO BEFORE THAT." Rachel said with the r teeth clenched.

"What? When you were stood in the room grinning like a fool, when I went to get cleaned up before we went down to eat." Quinn asked.

"OH MY GOD WHEN WE KISSED YOU IDIOT." Rachel shouted from the top of her lungs frustrated with the blonde next to her.

"Well you should have said so and what about it?" Quinn asked smirking at the diva.

"You knew what I was talking about and you still made me sat it." Rachel said.

"Well maybe I wanted to hear you say it." Quinn said back.

"Oh my god Quinn Fabray you are unbelievable you know that I hate you." Rachel said pushing the now laughing blonde.

"W... Wwhat... Ddid iii do stop it Rachel it tickles." Quinn said as Rachel's punches turned in to light pinches which were tickling the blonde.

"Good you deserve it." Rachel said not stopping her attack on the blonde after a few minutes Rachel let the blonde go and stared in to her eyes.

"Quinn why did you kiss me?" she asked truthfully still sitting on top of the blonde.

"Because that's what you do when you like some one." Quinn answered and leaned u and kissed Rachel's smiling face and Rachel was more than happy to reciprocate the kiss and let her tongue battle for dominance the kiss turned in to a full make out session for the girls and they only stopped when they heard a car pull outside the house both girls pulled away from each other but stayed close together.

**One month later.**

The girls had been dating for the last month the girls were happy at the pace of heir relationship, the girls had been sleeping in the same bed and light groping whilst heavy make out sessions. Neither none of the girls had tried to sleep with the other but the constant teasing of one another was always there nor would the girls always do something that would highly arouse the other leading to very long cold showers.

The two girls were laying on the divas bed watching funny girl once again and Rachel was singing along with her head on Quinn's chest, one hand was tracing patterns on the cheerleaders toned stomach whilst the other was playing with Quinn's hand.

"Quinn can I ask you something?" Rachel asked looking up at the blonde half way through the movie Quinn nodded for the diva to continue.

"I wanted to know when we were going to move on to the next stage of our relationship meaning sex before you get clever." Rachel said seriously.

"Well that's a surprise but I will tell you this that when we do have sex again it wont be a quickie like before but it will be passionate and loving and hot." Quinn whispered into the divas ear.

"OH really and how can you guarantee that then." She asked.

"Because when we do have sex again your dad's wont be home and we can make love all night and take our tome to get to know each others bodies." She said.

"And how are you planning on getting rid of my dads then." Rachel asked curiously.

"Well get them to go for a romantic weekend away so we have the house to ourselves." Quinn said back.

"And what would you do once we have the house to ourselves." Rachel asked.

"I would take us out to the most romantic vegan restraint I could find in town and then take you to the cheesiest rom com I could find and then when we get home I will go upstairs and tell you to wait down whist I set up the bedroom for us and once the room is set I would come down and cover your eyes wit my hands and lead you to your room and once I closed the door I would move my hands from your eyes and let you take in the atmosphere of the room that was only lit by a hundred or so candles and the bed covered in fresh fed rose petals and a path of white and pink petals from the door way leading to the bed." Quinn said looking down at the diva who now had her eyes closed and was imaging the scene that Quinn was describing.

"And what would happen next?" Rachel asked with her eyes still closed.

"Then you would turn around and kiss me and then I would lead you to the bed whilst pulling of your top and then picking you up and put you on the bed gently and begin kissing you so passionately and then I would move down to your jaws and place lights kisses and nips marking you all over and then I would unhook your bra and kiss down the valley of your breasts never making contact with them and when your least expecting it I will take your nipple between my lips and suck it until you cant take it any more while my other hand it playing with your other nipple and then I will let go of both of your tits and you would moan and whimper in the disapproval at the loss of contact until you feel my mouth back on your other nipple sucking it for dear life and once I am doing playing with your tits I will begin kissing you down your stomach and then..." she stopped mid sentence as she heard Rachel gasp for air and her breathing irregular as she had her eyes closed.

"And then what?" she panted out through uneven breathes.

"And then I would unhook your skirt and pull it down whilst I kissed down your legs and once your skirt was of I would kiss you on the other leg going up it and when I reached your soaked panties I would take them between my teeth and pull them down whilst I massaged your legs going down your legs once your boy was bare I would get rid of my own clothing and lay besides you and kiss you so hard that you forget about the throbbing between your legs." She whispered as Rachel began to pant loudly and moan.

"What would you do next Quinn tell me." Rachel demanded.

"Whilst you are so immersed in the kiss I would slip my fingers in between your folds and push two fingers in to your pussy whilst my thumb would press down on your clit and the sound that escapes your mouth is the most erotic sound known to man and I would hammer my fingers into your hole until I felt you come around them and one you rode out your orgasm I would take out my fingers and lick them clean but your taste would be so intoxicating that I would get between your legs and start licking and cleaning your come turning you back on and a moan would release from your mouth and I would ..." Quinn stopped midway watching as Rachel had the sheets clenched between her hands and her chest was rising highly before dropping down form the beat her heart was beating and her legs and opened indicating she was more than ready to be fucked and that it wouldn't take much more.

"A... and what Quinn tell me please." Rachel begged.

Stick my tongue in to your hole at the same time as my teeth would be grazing your clit driving you insane and then all of a sudden I would feel you suck in my tongue in to your pussy and release your sweet juices into my mouth and I would drink it all up and not leave a drop to waste and you would think it was over and I would kiss you pussy working you up all over again whilst you say that you cant do it anymore but your body is saying something else as your back arches up when I line up my bug thick cock to your entrance but before I penetrate you I command you to open your eyes and watch what I was going to do and I ran my fingers through your pussy gathering at much of your juice I could and rubbing it on my cock before I plunged it into you and you wailed in the pleasure of being so full I could tell that you was on the edge and I told you to open your eyes as I placed my lips over your ear and instructed you to not come until I said you could and then I whispered that you could come as I whispered ..." Quinn stopped as she watched Rachel.

"And what?" she begged as her fore head was plastered with her bangs with sweat.

"I LOVE YOU I say and we both come at the words." She said as Rachel's breathing became frantic and her body tensed up before turning to jello as her muscles relaxed.

"Did you just come?" Quinn asked shocked at the sight of the diva who just nodded shyly before looking away.

"Oh my god you are such a horn dog." Quinn laughed as the diva nestled into Quinn before drifting off into a wonderful slumber while Quinn lay in the bed thinking about how she had just confessed her feeling to Rachel for the first time and how things were going to change tomorrow when the diva wakes and questions her about what she said.

**So a nice surprise for all of you that asked for smut, I hope you liked it I just wanted to make the last two chapters light and fluffy and have a little smut before the fic finished, next chapter Q and R getting caught doing the deed by R dads and they have the sex talk and some teasing form both girls before Dom Quinn comes out to play. Review and make me happy, hopefully I should have the last chapter up by next week if life doesn't screw me over and through me into the deep end of work and everything else that has been going on in my life. Sorry long authors note.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The last and final chapter, chapter fifteen, I am really sorry for how late this is but three days after I last updated my sister in law passed away I just didn't feel like writing so the fic kind of got postponed for a while and I am truly and honestly sorry about that. As always read, review and enjoy. And oh yeah this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my fan fictions so yay me. **

The following morning Rachel was the first to wake up and as she opened her eyes and laid eyes on the sleep blonde besides her she remembered what Quinn had said to her and all she wanted to do to her the first time they made love and how she came undone with just Quinn's words alone and no touch what so ever. As she lay in bed with her beautiful blonde girlfriend she couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to make love to Quinn so she did the one and only she could she planned and plotted a way to get her fathers out of the house for the next week end.

The whole week Rachel complained to her fathers about how their relationship seemed to be dwindling and that they needed to spend some alone and that they should go to a spa retreat for the week end, the two men at first were reluctant but at the end gave in and Rachel got what she wanted and on Friday night her and Quinn made love (and not just fucked like cats in heat).It had been two weeks since they had gotten back into a sex and they couldn't keep their hands off each other and every opportunity they got they would fuck like bunnies.

"Oh god Rachel faster, baby suck it faster." Quinn screamed from the top of her lungs a Rachel bobbed her head up and down Quinn's shaft.

"Yeah baby take it all in." She said as she moaned.

"Oh god I'm coming baby don't stop so close." Quinn said and then screamed so load that it was probably heard from the other side of the town. Once Quinn's voice died down there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Girls I want you both down stairs in five minutes cleaned and decent." It was Hiram's stern voice that echoed through the door and into the room. The girls were fully dressed and down within a matter of minutes, Quinn was scared shitless whilst Rachel didn't seem too concerned with the fact that her father had just heard her having sex with her girlfriend.

The two girls got down stairs and found Hiram sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them, he had an uncompromising look on his face; the girls sat down at the table and waited for the man to speak.

"So is there something you girls need to tell me?" he asked.

"Yes daddy, me and Quinn are dating." Rachel said confidently.

"Don't play smart with me Rachel, me and your dad know that you girls are dating, what you were doing upstairs in your room is what I would like to know." He asked.

"Well as you know we are dating and just recently we have developed our relationship to the next level which is sexual intercourse." Rachel said.

"Rachel, shut up." Quinn mumbled to the girl that was sat next to her but Rachel payed no attention to the blonde.

"I can understand that but we still need to talk about what was happening upstairs between you girls upstairs." Hiram said.

"There is nothing to talk about we both are young adults who love each other and if we want to show our love for each other through sex I don't see the problem." Rachel said as Quinn's face colour had turned beetroot red and she was looking down at the table not daring to meet the mans eyes.

"Rachel please just shut up please." Quinn pleaded quietly to the girl sitting besides her.

"Rachel I never said that you don't love each other but sexual intercourse is an important step in a relationship and should be taken seriously and responsibly and from what I could hear upstairs ..." he trailed off as the front door opened and closed as Leroy entered the house.

"What's going on here?" he asked and his husband got up and whispered the answer in his ear and the smile that was on his face was wiped of and replaced with angry he then told his husband to leave so he could speak to the girls by himself and Hiram left the room so that his husband.

"Right witch one of you would like to explain to me what your father heard upstairs?" he said in such a voice that would bring fear to even the dead.

"Dad we were just ..." Rachel started t5o say but stopped mid sentence at her father gaze on her.

"Rachel, do you know how disappointed I am in you? He asked with the same voice he used earlier and Rachel looked hurt and scared.

"And you, do you not know how dangerous it is for the two of you to be sexual?" he asked turning his attention to Quinn who just looked down ashamed of her actions.

"You don't even know if you could have gotten my baby girl pregnant but still didn't stop." He said.

"You both were irresponsible and childish and didn't even think to consider the dangers of unprotected sex, I can't believe you girl's were stupid enough to have unprotected sex." He stated.

"Mr. Berry sir, can I say something please." Quinn asked knowing that she had lost his trust in her. He nodded his head

"I know that you probably have your doubts about my feelings towards your daughter especially now but I never thought that I would ever fall in love let alone be loved by any one so I beg you to please forgive us for what we did but please don't doubt my feelings for Rachel for lust or anything else because I know I have lost your trust and respect but please give me the chance to regain it and I promise that nothing like today will ever happen again." she said sincerely to the man.

"Quinn, you haven't lost my trust it's just been misplaced and I don't doubt your feelings for Rachel it's the stupidity of what you girl's were doing that has me confused, I mean what if Rachel got pregnant it would ruin both your life's as well as your dreams and to mention what if either of you have and std, what would you do?" he asked.

"Dad we did use protection." Rachel spoke for the first time since her dad had walked in.

"Shut up Rachel." Quinn said again but the diva once again ignored her.

"We're really sorry dad and we promise that you will never have to witness or hear that again." She said.

"That's fine but please don't think I didn't get the double meaning in that apology Rachel. You girls can go upstairs now and there's a new open door policy at all times." He said knowing that they would still continue to have sex but would be more careful in not getting caught.

It had been two days since they had been caught having sex and Quinn was still pissed at Rachel for not shutting up when Quinn had asked her when her father had caught them so Quinn was refusing to talk to the diva or even look at Rachel when the girls were on their own but when Rachel's dads were around they acted normal so the men wouldn't find out that they were fighting.

Rachel had apologised to the blonde countless times but Quinn was refusing to even acknowledge her and Rachel was now pissed too because it had been two and half days since she had her last orgasm and she was horny like hell and Quinn was doing absolutely nothing to relieve her of the frustration so she decided to teach her blonde girlfriend a lesson.

It was Monday afternoon and Rachel's fathers had gone to an after work party so the girl's were home alone tonight so today was the day Rachel's plan started she went upstairs to her bedroom and got dressed into the shortest shorts she owned and the tightest wife beater she could find and when she looked at herself in the mirror she looked irresistible, her shorts kept her ass cheeks barely in her shorts and her top hugged each and every curve on her top half of her body.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with extra swagger in her hips and when she saw Quinn staring at her with pure lust and want in her eyes Rachel felt herself wet at the thought of Quinn ripping off the little clothing she was wearing and ravish her in the kitchen making her scream with ecstasy.

"Hey Quinnie is there something wrong?" she asked in a sultry tone her voice tone dripping with sex.

"N...Nothing wrong." Quinn stuttered as she cleared her thought and looked away from Rachel and her almost naked form. Rachel just smirked at Quinn's reaction.

"So what are cooking today?" she asked stretching making her top rise and showing Quinn her lower stomach.

"Some thing quick." Quinn answered quickly. They ended up making vegetable burgers in record time because every time Rachel decided to stretch or flex her muscles Quinn would speed up with her chopping or whatever she was doing, the heat that was coming from the kitchen was driving her crazy.

As the girls sat down to eat Rachel sat facing Quinn moaning each and every time she took a bite out of the burger each moan would get louder than the last and Quinn had just taking her first and last bite she could never eat a veggie burger again.

That night when the girls were laying in Rachel's bed doing their homework when Rachel stood up and threw her shorts off leaving her completely naked from her hips down claiming they were making her feel restricted and that she needed to be free for a while, Quinn during the time watched in amazement at how Rachel's pussy became more and more soaked with time and Rachel being Rachel opened her legs to give Quinn a full view of her soaking wet sex and internally hoping that Quinn gave in and took her on the bed shoving her big thick cock inside her hot wet sex.

Quinn ran off to her own room to finish her homework and sleep there and as she lay in her bed trying to get to sleep but that was the last thing she wanted to do because earlier that night she had seen Rachel's hot soaking wet pussy that was begging Quinn to fuck her senseless. But as the blonde girl lay in her bed her mind working in over time trying to figure out why Rachel was torturing her so badly when she realised the diva was trying to seduce her and if Rachel thought that she was going to get away with what she put Quinn through because if Rachel berry wanted to play Quinn could too and she was a lot more experienced with the teasing aspect rather than the pleasing, the last thought Quinn had before she fell into a welcoming sleep was watch out Rachel berry because tomorrow it was Quinn's turn to tease her into an oblivion.

That morning Quinn was woken up to the sound of Rachel's iPod playing her morning and judging by the song Rachel only had two more songs before she would take her morning shower, Quinn got out of bed and took out her cheerio uniform and just got her stuff ready for school before she heard the water run from Rachel's shower she smirked to herself and made her way to Rachel's room and straight into her on suite bathroom shredding her clothes as she walked into the shower behind Rachel and grabbed on to her hips keeping her in place so she couldn't move.

Quinn moved Rachel's hair so that the back of her neck was clear and began kissing it slowly as her hands made their way up to Rachel breasts and took both of them in the palms of her hand gently massaging them.

Rachel moved her head to the side to give Quinn more access on her neck and her hands moved toward her back to get a hold of Quinn's hardened member to give Quinn some please to but her hand was smacked back by Quinn.

"You can't touch or this will stop understand?" Quinn said and Rachel nodded her head so fast Quinn thought it might just fall off. She replaced her hands back on Rachel's breasts and her lips went back to work on leaving her mark on Rachel to remind her that it wasn't nice to tease. Quinn then lathered herself and Rachel in soap and let the water rinse away the soap and once there was no soap left she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping her body up.

"Where do you think your going?" a stunned Rachel asked as she watched Quinn wrap up in a towel.

"To get dressed for school." Quinn stated with a shrug and began to walk out of the bathroom and Rachel following right behind her.

"But what about finishing what you started?" she asked looking down at her body.

"Pay back for yesterday." Quinn said smirking and then left the room and heard Rachel scream "I HATE YOU".

The whole week went by with the girls teasing each other Rachel upped her game up and would flaunt her body at anytime she could, during family game night she was sucking a lolly pop like there was no tomorrow, and then there was the banana incident, the girls were driving to school on Friday when Rachel pulled out a banana from her bag, peeling it and then taking its whole length into her mouth moaning.

"God Quinn, imagine if this was your cock in my mouth instead of the banana. Oh god, I would suck you and make you come so hard and so many times that my face would be attached to your cock 24/7" She said putting it back into her mouth. To say that the drive to school that morning was torture for Quinn was the understatement of the century.

The rest of that Friday went by like the past week had but both girls patience was now wearing thin Quinn more than Rachel so that night when the Berry men left for their romantic weekend away. Once the car pulled away from the house Rachel threw her clothes off and smirked for a second because the next thing Rachel knew was Quinn was also throwing off her clothes leaving her stood in the hall way right next to her in all her naked glory.

That night was probably the worst because once the girls had finished eating (spicy cauliflower with sesame seeds and home made vegan ice cream) they were in Rachel's room watching a movie when Rachel began to touch herself moaning begging Quinn to finish her off and make her scream Quinn's name in pure pleasure and want.

Quinn dick twitched as Rachel's hand was buried in her sex and when Rachel began speeding up and pounding her hand into her sex Quinn felt precum dripping from her cock and wanted to run but couldn't because she felt like she was hypnotised and once Rachel had come she opened her eyes to see a flushed Quinn with a very hard cock and her pupils dilated and her hands were clutching the bed sheets as her breathing was deep.

Quinn caught Rachel staring at her and ran out of Rachel's room and straight into her own room and into a very cold shower, that night Quinn was sitting on her bed think of a way to get back at Rachel for what had happened in her room.

The following morning Quinn acted like nothing had ever happened and Rachel was confused as to what had happened as Quinn was acting like the past week hadn't happened. That afternoon when Quinn came back from cheerio practise she found Rachel waiting for her at the door. She dropped her bag and looked up at the diva before walking up the stairs with Rachel trailing behind her Quinn walked into Rachel's room and stood in the middle.

She looked up to see Rachel stood next to the opened bedroom door. She grabbed hold of the diva and kissed her hard, Rachel kissed back and soon the divas hands were being held above her head with her back pushed against the wall.

"Get undressed and get on the bed with your arms and legs spread wide." Quinn said as she pulled away from the diva, which was just looking at Quinn like she had grown another head.

"NOW" she all but yelled and the diva flung her clothes off and got into the position Quinn asked her to, she watched as Quinn walked into her closet to, soon Quinn was out of closet with two ties and a scarf in her hands.

"Do you think it was funny what you did yesterday or the past week?" She asked as she walked up to the diva on the bed. And Rachel nodded her head no and Quinn smiled in return but not her usual sweet smile but a frightening one that said that Quinn was going to make Rachel pay and that she was going to torture her (the pleasurable torture).

"Now I am going to tie you up and blind fold you and I don't want to hear a single sound coming from your mouth unless I say so. Do you understand?" she stated in a coldly and Rachel nodded as Quinn tied the scarf around her head.

Rachel felt the bed dip and then foot steps and then the bedroom door close, she waited patiently for Quinn's next move but there was no sound coming from the room, after what felt like hours the bedroom door opened again and she heard foot steps coming her and then out of no where she felt two fingers slip through her folds and then they were gone just as quickly as they came.

"Not bad." She heard Quinn say and then she heard Quinn sucking something most probably her fingers and Rachel so desperately wanted to moan at thought of Quinn having her juice covered fingers in her mouth.

Soon Quinn's mouth was attacking Rachel mouth and the blondes hands were roughly massaging Rachel's breasts soon Quinn's mouth left Rachel's and moved down to her neck where Quinn was making her mark on all the skin she could find after about twenty minutes with Quinn marking all the skin on Rachel's neck she looked down on the girls neck seeing that the whole neck was a dark shade of red she smiled and moved down to capture Rachel's nipple in her mouth.

Soon all of Quinn's clothes were spread across the floor and Rachel's wrists were hurting from her pulling and tugging her hands at the restraints, but each time she pulled the knots became tighter, Quinn was teasing her opening with her appendage each time lightly but roughly stroking her clit with her thumb.

During the whole time Rachel had been biting her lip from crying out in ecstasy or yelling from the pleasurable torture Quinn was giving to her, she only yelped in shock when her legs were hoisted up on to Quinn's shoulders and Quinn's cock was shoved into her hot wet hole.

"What did I tell you about making a sound?" Quinn asked as she fiercely slapped her ass continually kept spanking her ass.

"Not to." Rachel answered holding back another moan because the sensation from having her ass smacked and Quinn pounding into both at once was amazing, but after about thirty slaps Quinn was roughly pounding into her whilst her hands were aggressively playing with her breasts.

As she was getting close to her orgasm Quinn placed one hand above her clit and began rubbing it brutally and then they both came at the same time screaming out each others name and declarations love. Once Quinn had come down from her high she pulled out of Rachel earning her a groan and untying the diva.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked genuinely and Rachel just smiled.

"No baby you didn't that was amazing." Rachel said as she buried her head into Quinn's neck and let sleep take over her body.

The next morning Rachel was the first up yet again and her ass, pussy and arms were all sore but as she recalled the events of yesterday evening and last night she couldn't help the smile that erupted from her lips. She made her way down stairs to make her girl friend breakfast in bed and as she was waiting for the toaster to toast the bread she thought about how last night was the strongest orgasm she had ever had and that when it came to having control how she loved it but maybe she should give that up to Quinn because if Quinn could make her come that hard last night she wonders how the blonde would make her see the stars if she gave Quinn the control once in a while.

**The end.**

**So did every one like the ending, let me know because I can't believe the feedback I got form this fic and I want to thank everyone for their patience and support trough the fic I hope it was up to everyone's standards so a huge thanks to everyone that stuck with and this fic.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi just a quick question, so a few of you want me to do a sequel to this fic but I don't know if I should so should I? And if I do what would you all like to see and at what age should the girls be? **


End file.
